The Layover
by DixonGrimes
Summary: An AU story (no zombies/walkers) about what happens when Rick Grimes meets Michonne on an airplane which later results in an unplanned layover. This will be a multi-chapter Richonne story filled with fluff, smut, and drama. -COMPLETE- OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THANK YOU for reading this story! 18+ Rated M, Adult language/smut/adult situations. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy :)**

 **"The Layover"**

 **Chapter 1...**

It was a cold winter morning in Boston, Massachusetts as airport travelers were preparing for their trips to various destinations.

Michonne walked onto the plane and gave a quick smile to the quiet dark haired man sitting against the window as she listened to her best friend talk while she put her carry on in the overhead compartment as she struggled to hold the phone to her ear.

"Do you need help ma'am?" he spoke as his blue eyes peaked out from his black baseball hat that hid his dark curly hair. His perfect smile at the center of his dark brown beard caught her attention.

"No thank you,' she responded, "I got it."

Michonne took her assigned seat next to him and continued her phone conversation. "I know Andrea, we'll it's 6 am now, and it's a couple hours to Chicago, then I'll have a 4 hour lay over, I'll be home to Atlanta in plenty of time for the New Year's Eve party tomorrow tonight. Yeah well my brother and Maggie wanted to get married at this time of the year, winter wonderland theme, I don't know... Oh for the party tomorrow night, I'm going to wear that one dress, the black one. By the way, I'm still not looking forward to that date in 3 weeks that you are literally forcing me to go on. After Spencer and I broke up a few months ago and all he put me through with his lies, I don't think I'm ready to date again. I don't know if it will be fun Andrea, your boss Negan is so cocky I'm not sure if he'll even notice I'm at the "La Rouge" restaurant because he'll be too busy talking about himself. So, I'm basically going on a date with myself. I hope he doesn't expect anything from me afterwards either. The most he will get is a smile," Michonne laughed while talking to her best friend on her cell phone when a large, red haired man came and sat next to her.

"Hey the names Abe and you can't be on the phone ma'am, you're gonna crash the plane," the loud red haired man said firmly.

"Excuse me sir, the plane hasn't even started yet," she replied in an annoyed tone. "Andrea, I'm going to have to let you go. I'll call you when I have the layover," Michonne ended the call.

Michonne was sitting in the middle seat of a 3 passenger row. A crowded airplane filled with passengers trying to get home before New Years Eve the next day.

Her phone rang again as the red haired man gave her an annoyed look.

"Sorry sir this is my brother I have to take this," Michonne said before the man could say anything.

"Hey Glenn what's up? My planes about to take off," Michonne said quickly.

"What? Glenn? No I'm sorry I can't watch your twins that Saturday I have that date with Negan, yeah Andrea's boss. Yeah I know. I'll watch my neice and nephew the following Saturday. Yes I've talked to Andrea and Aaron, they said it would be ok for you, Maggie, and the twins to stay at our house while you close on yours. Andrea and I are going on that singles cruise in the spring so we won't even be there for two weeks. The one that leaves from Miami and goes to the Caribbean, remember I was telling you and Dad about it?" Michonne said.

Abe started awkwardly huffing.

"Ok brother I have to go. Have fun on your honeymoon, I love you," she quickly said.

There was silence in the row as Michonne stared ahead and turned off her phone.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you want the window seat?" The quiet man with dark brown curly hair said as he tried to be nice to the beautiful woman sitting next to him on the plane.

"Oh um yeah, are you sure?," she questioned.

Feeling the awkward exchange of the two people in his row, the man stood up as he switched places with her.

"Hi my name is Rick. We have a long flight I figured it was proper to say my name," he said with a smile. His southern gentleman charm was present in his accent.

"Hi, my name is Michonne, nice to meet you. Thank you for switching seats," she gave a smile back while buckling her new seat belt. The thought of spending hours next to Abe was not something she wanted to do.

She thought to herself how this stranger Rick had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I didn't think it would be so busy flying the day before New Years Eve," Rick said trying to strike up conversation. Normally he was very shy and quiet but his best friend tried telling him not be so shy around women.

"I know, I'm eager to get home," she replied while opening a Cosmopolitan magazine.

The plane started backing up from the Boston Logan International Airport and prepared for flight.

Rick and Michonne made slight conversation about the in flight movie. He seemed to try and find new things to talk about without being annoying.

After the flight landed everyone exited the plane into the O'Hare International airport in Chicago, Illinois. The airport was packed with thousands of passengers.

Michonne turned on her cell phone and texted her best friend to let her know she was safe. While she sat in the waiting area she and Rick exchanged a few passing glances and smiles. He finally got up from his seat and sat next to her.

"Do you want to grab a coffee? We have a little while until our separate planes board," He asked. She would be flying to Atlanta and he would be flying to King County, Georgia.

Michonne thought he was incredibly nice so she agreed. She also thought that he was so good looking in his blue plaid shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes even more.

"No Rick please don't pay for me, you don't have to do that," she said while trying to get her credit card out of her purse.

"What type of man would I be to invite you for a coffee and not pay? This is to make up for that jerk on the plane," he said and gave her a wink.

"Wow you are so nice, thank you," she responded.

"You are more than welcome," he offered her the coffee.

They found a spot in the crowded airport Starbucks to sit and talk. He told her about living in King County and that he was in Boston for a crime prevention seminar.

"Do you think this snow is going to get bad?" Rick casually asked Michonne while looking out the window.

"Oh god I hope not. I need to get home," she laughed and sipped her caramel macchiato.

"I bet your New Years Eve date is hoping you come home soon," Rick tried his hand at flirting even though he wasn't used to it. Over hearing her phone conversation on the plane he was eager to know more about her while also hoping she was available.

"I guess he would be if I had a date tomorrow night, I'm going solo to the party," Michonne responded.

"What about you Rick? Do you have some pretty blonde waiting on you in King County?" She inquired.

"Not a blonde but I do have a brunette waiting on me," he said. Before he could say anything else he noticed Michonne looked uncomfortable and started to grab her things.

"Are you ok?" He asked confused.

"Yeah you know I'm just not that type of woman that has coffee with another woman's man. I should really go, it was nice meeting you," she said.

"Wait um Michonne I think you took that the wrong way, the brunette that's waiting for me I meant," he let out a laugh, "is my daughter Judith, she's five years old and my only child," Rick said while showing a photo in his wallet, "she's staying with my older sister Carol for a few days while I took this trip for work."

"Oh um," Michonne laughed and sat back down, "she's so adorable." She responded while taking her seat again.

"So to answer your question, no it's just me on New Years Eve. I usually fall asleep before the ball even drops," he laughed and immediately regretted what he said fearing it sounded nerdy. _You're never going to get laid Rick_ , his friend Shane's words played in his head often.

"It's not a bad decision to do that. I love New Years Eve, there's so much possibilities. It's like a clean slate. I just have a superstition that where you spend New Years Eve is where you will spend the rest of the year," she said while finishing her coffee and watched the snow fall.

"It's really coming down bad out there," Rick noticed looking out the window at the rapid falling snow.

Just then an announcement came on the overhead that all flights were cancelled due to the snow storm for the next 2 days. Passengers from all over the country would spend the next 2 days there until the snow cleared for the planes to leave.

"What?" Michonne questioned and went to the front desk where they confirmed that all flights were put on hold for 2 days. The rental car companies refused to rent their vehicles due to the snow storm.

"Andrea, call me when you get this," Michonne said urgently while leaving the voicemail.

She realized that during the commotion of the announcement, she had left Rick sitting in Starbucks.

"I'm really sorry I just ran away from you like that," she apologized as she came back to the table hauling her luggage.

"It's ok Michonne," his blue eyes lit up when he smiled. Seeing her come back made him happier than he knew it would. He had only known this woman for a few hours but there was something about her that made his heart race. No matter how many bad dates he tried going on in King County the women never made him feel this nervous, excited and filled with anticipation.

"New Years Eve in Chicago might not be bad," she whispered and looked down trying to hide her disappointment .

"You're not mad, why aren't you mad?" She questioned him while looking at his quiet blue eyes.

"Well I guess it's almost like a vacation, in a way. But I'll miss my little girl," he said. "Do you have children Michonne?"

"No, not yet, maybe one day," she responded. Michonne had so many questions she wanted to ask him.

"With your daughter, do you have her every other weekend?" She pondered.

Rick drank some more of his coffee. He shock his head, "no uh we have the 'she's with me everyday' arrangement. Her mother died in childbirth. So it's just me and Judith." There was something about this woman that was so easy to talk to.

"Oh I'm sorry Rick," she said with empathy.

"Thank you," he said softly.

The snow started falling at an alarming rate.

"I noticed a long line is forming for the hotels, I'm going to grab a room, do you want to come or are you going to stay in the airport tonight?" He asked as she looked at him slightly puzzled.

"I'm sorry I meant do you want to get your own room, I get my own room or are you staying at the airport? I'm sorry if that came out uncomfortable," Rick said once again stumbling over his words.

"Yes I think I'm going to get a room, it's not safe to stay in an airport plus I'd like a comfortable bed and warm shower," she said as she picked up her bags. Rick was happy that she had missed the excitement on his face of the visual he got of her.

They talked more while they went to the long line. Looking at each others photos so that as they told a story about someone they knew who that person was. As they got to the massive line, Rick ushered her in front of him and said, "ladies first."

After a 60 minute wait in line Michonne went to the front and booked her hotel room that was right outside of the airport. "Ok ma'am I'm sorry we are out of King and Queen rooms we only have a room with 2 double beds, is that ok?" The receptionist asked. Michonne nodded her head and handed over her credit card then signed her papers.

She gave a smile to Rick and said it was nice meeting him as she turned to leave she heard the receptionist tell Rick there were no more rooms left. He would have to stay at the airport for 2 days. "Ok thanks ma'am," he said softly after pinching the bridge of his nose, he grabbed his luggage.

Michonne watched him haul his stuff back to a seat and rub his hands through his dark curly hair. His blue eyes looked so tired. She remembered he said that he was exhausted from the seminar in Boston and he wasn't used to traveling or leaving his small town.

 _Oh my god Michonne, I hope you're not making a mistake_ , she thought as she walked closer to him. If Rick hadn't suggested they go to the hotel's line neither of them would have gotten a room. If he hadn't suggested she go in front of him, then he would have gotten that last room and she would've been told to stay at the airport by the receptionist.

"Rick, um, I know we literally just met but do you want to share my room? I have 2 beds. We could even give each other space. Like if you need to shower or sleep I'll go to the hotel gym and vice versa," she said.

"Oh um I mean I couldn't impose Michonne," he said.

"It's not imposing Rick. I would feel so bad you staying at the airport for 2 days while I'm at the Hyatt hotel," she said.

"Ok, well thank you. I insist on paying for the room," he said as he stood up and grabbed his luggage.

Michonne said, "I told you my stepfather is a master in Korean martial arts so if you try anything violent, I know how to put you down, I'm just letting you know," she said with a smile and wink.

Rick smiled, "I work in law enforcement, I would never hurt you Michonne."

They walked quickly in the snow to the hotel and got settled in. Rick carried her luggage for her even as the freezing cold snow beat down on him.

There was a flyer of a New Years Eve Event on the banquet hall door at the hotel the next night, "Oh look you just might get your New Years Eve that you wanted," Rick said pointing to the flyer.

"Would you want to go? It will be better than watching the ball drop," She stated.

"Yeah ok, I have a suit in my bags I can wear," he smiled.

They went into the room and put their luggage away. The room was massive featuring 2 large beds, a living room area including a couch and tv. Inside the bathroom was a massive tub. Being on the 5th floor it offered a beautiful view of the city blanketed in snow.

They spent the first day talking about their pasts, ex's, then they went to dinner at the hotel. Michonne went to the gym at one point while Rick watched tv and talked to his sister and daughter on the phone.

At the hotel gym, Michonne was on the phone with Andrea.

"Mich I mean he's a complete stranger. Have you lost your mind? I mean I really hope he doesn't chop you up in your sleep," Andrea said sarcastically.

"Andrea, he's a sheriff, besides I'm not going to do anything with him. I've given you all the information on where I'm at. He's so nice very shy which I think it's kinda hot. I couldn't leave him in the airport. If it weren't for his idea, we'd both be at the airport," Michonne said on the elliptical.

"MmmHmmm and what do I do if Mr. Rhee, your father calls here? Should I tell him you're sharing a hotel room with a stranger?" Andrea asked.

"Well you don't need to tell him everything besides, he's still reeling from the cost of Maggie and my brother Glenn's wedding. Dad isn't calling anyone," Michonne said.

"Speaking of, when they move here to Atlanta, just how much time do I need to be around country Maggie?" Andrea questioned.

"Andrea, come on, she's nice and she's now my sister in law. Maggie is the mother to my little niece and nephew, don't be mean to her. I know she's country but I need you to be nice," Michonne said.

"Ok ok, oh Aaron says hi," Andrea said changing the subject.

"Tell him 'hi and that I miss him," she said.

"I'm gonna let you go Andrea I lost my phone charger and I have no access to get a new one until I'm back in Atlanta. I have to save the battery," Michonne said.

"Ok bye bitch, don't get murdered, I love you," Andrea laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, love ya too," Michonne said as she ended the call. The two women had been close for over 20 years. They were more like sisters then best friends.

It was late when Michonne came back to the hotel room.

Rick was asleep in his bed as Michonne took a quiet shower and climbed into her bed.

The morning light came into the hotel room as the housekeeping was knocking on the door. Rick and Michonne struggled to open their eyes as they looked at each other across the room.

"I got it," Rick whispered as he crawled out of bed. He was wearing a white tshirt and grey basketball shorts. Walking quickly barefoot to the door as housekeeping knocked again, he opened the door and politely told house keeping that they didn't need anything. Rick put the "do not disturb" sign on the door and made his way back to his bed.

"I don't want to get out of this bed, it feels like I'm sleeping on a cloud," she whispered and smiled with her eyes closed.

Rick smirked at her as he climbed back into his own bed. He fought the urge to keep looking over at her. _She looks so beautiful_ , he thought to himself. With no make up on and her hair in a pony tail wearing a v-neck shirt and green plaid pajama pants she still looked so beautiful to him.

They eventually got up and watched a movie in the room. Michonne tried to hide her smile when she would hear Rick on the phone with his daughter Judith. The little girl must have been talkative because it was mostly Rick responding and nodding to the little girl's excitement of whatever story she was telling him.

After the short time they knew each other Rick and Michonne were laughing at each other's jokes and no longer complaining about the snow, "I feel like I could sleep for days. My brother Glenn's wedding was so exhausting," she said with a yawn.

"Oh you ain't going to sleep on me now, we are going to this event tonight. You wanted a good New Years Eve and that's what you will have," he said with a smile as he pulled his suit out of the bag and started ironing it.

As night fell they each took turns using the shower as she went first. Michonne was styling her hair in the hotel room mirror when Rick came out of the bathroom with the white towel wrapped low around his waist. Water still covered his chest and back. His wet curly hair was slicked back. Michonne tried to not stare at his reflection in the mirror as he walked past her. His body was even more muscular than she thought it would be. His chiseled hard abs had been hidden under his clothes this whole time. Michonne would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a bit of excitement between her legs at his appearance.

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring my clothes in the bathroom," Rick said as he grabbed his white shirt and dress pants and took them with him. Michonne looked up in the mirror and saw the water dripping down his back muscles. The towel was hanging low as she could see the indentations of his lower back. As he turned she could see his hips peaking out from the towel.

"It's ok," Michonne said calmly as she pretended not to notice him. After he shut the door she smiled in the mirror and whispered, _damn_.

Rick emerged from the bathroom in a white collared shirt and black dress pants suit. His beard was finely trimmed.

"Wow you clean up nice Rick," she smiled.

"Thank you. You look really beautiful Michonne, I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries when I say that," he said softly.

She was wearing a navy blue dress with thin straps. The length ended about mid thigh. Her heels matched the dress. Rick couldn't take his eyes off of Michonne.

"Thank you so much Rick," Michonne said.

Michonne texted Andrea saying, "I'm not killed lol, have a good New Year's Eve at the party my battery is at 1%."

As they left the hotel room Rick held the door open for her. He couldn't help but look at her body as she walked past.

Rick and Michonne found their table at the banquet hall.

They ate dinner as the waitress brought them a complimentary bottle of vodka and announced the bottle was on the house courtesy of the hotel for the guests during the snow storm.

"Have you ever played the game, 'never have I ever?'" Michonne asked.

Rick smiled, "no I can't say that I have."

"Well you take a shot for everytime you've done whatever thing the other person says that they haven't," she said coyly.

"We get to know each other and drink. I'm in," Rick said. Throughout the night prior to this moment he had made a few comments about wishing he could see her after they both arrived back in Georgia. They lived 3 hours apart but he still wanted to see her after this trip even if it was as friends. She agreed.

"I have never had a speeding ticket,"

Rick said while holding his shot of vodka. Michonne poured hers and drank the shot.

"I have never been in an 'at fault' car accident," he said. Michonne took another shot.

"I have never been pulled over by police," he said. Michonne took another shot.

"What is this traffic court? I'm going to be drunk before it's even midnight. My turn," she said as Rick laughed.

"I have never been a sheriff," she said with a wink. Rick took a shot.

"I have never cheated," she said. Neither one of them took a shot. They both smiled at each other at the discovery that they were loyal people.

"I have never been in love. Like the real love where you would take a bullet for the person you're with," she said. Rick hesitated and put his drink down never drinking it. Even Judith's mother Lori, he hadn't felt that way about. Michonne was a little shocked by him but decided to quickly ask a new question.

"I never thought I could fall for someone I just met," she said as they both drank their shots and smiled at each other. They continued to ask various questions and take shot after shot. They were quickly becoming intoxicated.

A member of customer service walked passed their table. "I'm sorry to bother you two but would you mind letting me take a photo for our website? It's for the promotion of the hotel and banquet hall," she said.

Rick and Michonne smiled. "Is that ok?" He asked. She nodded that it was ok.

"Great thank you! How about over here by the wall? My boss won't be able to use the photo with the alcohol in the background," the photographer said pointing to the table.

Rick and Michonne stood up and went to the wall.

The photographer snapped the first photo, "Ok stand a little closer, you two are a beautiful couple on New Years Eve."

"Oh no, we're just like friends," Michonne corrected her.

The photographer looked up and said, "oh I'm sorry, I assumed you two were a couple by the way he looks at you. Ok one more photo."

Rick put his arm around Michonne as they looked forward and smiled. He started to think of the photographer's words. Was it obvious that he had been staring at Michonne the whole night. Did she notice it? Rick decided to try not to be so obvious though it would be difficult because she was literally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The song, "Shut up and dance," played on the speakers by the dj. "I really like this song, will you dance with me?" Rick pleaded. Michonne smiled and nodded her head.

Rick was starting off keeping his distance. But then they started dancing closer. After that song ended a rap song called "GDFR," came on and Rick rolled up his sleeves to his collared shirt as he put his hands on Michonne's hips and started dancing close swiveling his hips as he started snaking up against her body. The sweat started to bead on his forehead. Michonne turned her back to him as she moved her hips into him. Rick was staring at her ass in the navy blue dress as he grinded against her. The alcohol had caused them both to lose their inhibitions. Michonne loved the feel of him dancing to the hip hop song behind her. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and reached back to touch his dark curly hair. His hands slid up her sides. The song ended as they panted and stared at each other.

The DJ announced on the speaker... **"3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Michonne was staring at Rick and biting her lip.

Rick smiled as he leaned forward and whispered, "may I?" as he moved her chin up with his two fingers.

Michonnne wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed at the stroke of midnight. They continued to kiss and wrap their arms around each other.

"I need to stop I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I know we've been drinking all night," he said.

"I like you," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Do you want to stay here or..." He whispered.

"I don't normally do this," she whispered as she placed her hands at his hip. The same place on his hard body that she saw peak out from the white towel.

"Me either Michonne I'm not the sleeping around type but I want to date you,' he proclaimed.

The sexual anticipation was flowing through their toned bodies as their hearts raced matching their breaths. They started walking and kissing at the same time as Rick knocked his phone into the marble water fountain in the hotel lobby.

"Oh my god," Michonne gasped as she grabbed her mouth.

"It's ok, I have insurance, I'll get another one. The photos and contacts are backed up on iCloud," he responded as he went in for another kiss, "god your lips make my knees weak," he professed.

She didn't miss his lips when they came crashing into hers. They walked and kissed their way back to their hotel room. Michonne backed up to the bed as they started undressing each other.

He looked down at her, "are you sure?" Rick whispered while kissing her neck.

"Yes, mmm you are so sexy. We will see each other after this right?," she responded in between the ecstasy of feeling his tongue on her neck.

"Mmmm Of course we will. I've wanted you the minute I saw you. You're so fucking sexy," he groaned as he starting kissing her lips again. His hands on her ass. Their tongues slid against each other as soft moans escaped their mouths.

"I don't...I don't have a condom. I didn't plan on this," Rick said softly.

"I'm on birth control...it's ok," she slid her hands in his pants caused Rick to clench his jaw and close his eyes. The smell of mint and vodka on their breaths.

Michonne laid back on the bed as Rick rubbed her thigh while he quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

He climbed on top of her and started kissing her. "I want to date you when we get back to Georgia," he said in a horny deep voice. Rick felt the need to keep saying this to assure her that he was a nice guy.

"MmmHmmm ok," Michonne responded as he sucked on her neck.

Rick smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Can I see you? Can I see all of you?" He whispered as he looked at her chest.

Michonne knew what he wanted to see. She sat up slowly as to not get dizzy from the alcohol. She unzipped her dress and took off her strapless bra as Rick's mouth fell open. He drank up her naked breasts. They were round and plump causing his cock to ache with need. His voice hitched as he took in a deep breath. A flood of confidence came over Michonne as she knew Rick wanted what he was looking at. She started undoing his pants and after he got them off he immediately took one of her nipples into his warm wet mouth. The feeling caused Michonne to arch her back off the bed. Her moans told him he was doing something right.

"Can I touch you?" Can I touch your pussy?" Rick asked softly.

Michonne nodded her head and spread her legs.

Without hesitation Rick slipped his fingers into her wet opening. Using his thumb to rub her clit while the other finger circled inside her. She gripped his arm which almost caused him to stop but her moans told him to keep going. He removed her panties so that he had better access to her womanhood. He continued to lick his lips. She looked up at him with intense anticipation. Rick lowered his head and slid his tongue against her pussy. Michonne reached down grabbed his hair. Her legs were rested above his shoulders.

His long tongue reached her in places she didn't think she could be licked at. Rick's moans caused a vibration through her body making the experience heightened. "Mmmm you taste so good," Rick growled from between her legs.

While he continued to lick her wet, warm center he slid his hands up her body and started squeezing her tits. Michonne continued to moan and pant Rick's name as she moaned, "I'm coming."

Rick didn't miss a step as he licked faster and pushed his fingers harder into her vagina.

Michonne's body shock as she rode out her orgasm. Rick kissed on her stomach, tonguing her nipples and sucking on her breasts while he gripped her ass waiting for her to be ready for his dick.

"I want to date you Michonne when we get home. We can try and make it work. I like you so much. I want to fuck you now," Rick repeated his previous statement as he slid his boxers off.

She nodded her head and spread her legs for him. Her head arched back as he slid his hard, thick, dick into her wet opening. "Mmmm" Rick growled as he closed his eyes.

"Damn you feel so good. You're so wet and tight," he purred as he started to thrust in and out of her.

"You're so big, keep...keep going," Michonne whimpered while wrapping her legs up around his hips causing him to sink deeper into her.

Her statement caused Rick to turn into the most confident person as he thrusted harder and faster. "Fuck...baby you feel so good," he said as he pushed in and out of her pussy with his hard dick. His lips reached down as their tongues slid against each other in a wet unison of pleasure as their private body parts fucked. Rick swirled his hips hitting Michonne's G-spot. She was close. He was close. They looked into each other's eyes with hooded eyelids as Michonne shook and Rick spilled his creamy seed deep inside her walls.

Their foreheads rested against each other as their breaths were in sync. Rick slowly pulled out of Michonne causing her breath to hitch.

"That was amazing," is all Michonne could say as she instantly fell asleep. Rick smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He remembered that she said she didn't drink often and maybe she had a little too much vodka.

Rick climbed out of bed and wiped himself off as he pulled on his boxers and shorts. _Shit my phone_ , he thought.

He pulled on a shirt and his Nikes and went to the front desk of the hotel.

"Hi I'm staying in Room 534 and I damaged my phone can you tell me what my flight status is in the morning?" He asked the front desk receptionist.

"Sure sir, ok the flight to King County, GA leaves at 5 am," the young woman said.

"Shit that's like in 2 hours! Oh my god," Rick said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes sir the airline sent out a mass text message but since your phone is damaged I guess you didn't get it," she said.

Rick went back to the hotel room and took a quick shower and packed his stuff. He wanted to stay but he knew this was the only flight to his small home town. Michonne looked so peaceful sleeping in the bed. After he called her name twice she didn't wake up he decided to let her sleep. He went to put his number in her phone but the battery was completely dead. Rick looked around the room and found a note pad and wrote:

 **Michonne,**

 **These have been the best 2 days. I'm so happy I met you. I meant what I said, lets date when we're both in Georgia. I like you a lot. My plane is leaving earlier than I thought, I just found out I'm so sorry. You look so peaceful sleeping, I can't text right now so this will do. Call me at (555) 678-4454. I'll have a new phone tomorrow. I look forward to hearing from you beautiful :)**

 **-Rick**

 _Where can I put this that she will see easily?_ He thought. Then he remembered that she brushed her teeth a lot so he fixed the paper against the mirror in the bathroom. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she slept before he picked up his luggage to walk next door to the airport.

"Ma'am I'm checking out can you tell my roommate that I had to leave but to call me tomorrow," Rick said as he dropped off his hotel key. The young woman smiled and told him to have a safe flight.

After getting distracted the young woman had completely forgotten to leave a note as her shift ended and a new receptionist took over.

 **A couple hours later...**

"House keeping...House keeping..." The elderly woman's voice called out. There was no response so she went into the hotel room. Her first stop was the bathroom. The hotel maid picked up the dirty towels and without her glasses on she knocked over the perfume and lotions on the bathroom sink causing Rick's note to fall on the floor. In a hurry she threw the piece of paper in her mobile trash bin along with the bathroom trash.

"Hello?" Michonne called out in a panic hearing the noise.

"Ma'am I'm housekeeping I didn't know anyone was here I'll go quickly, you have new towels by the way," she said as she left and shut the door.

"Rick? Are you here?" Michonne called out to the empty hotel room.

 **To be continued...**

...

 **Chapter 2 coming soon...**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I have a lot planned for this story. Reviews are welcomed...The idea of this fic came to me when I was booking a plane ticket recently and I thought of Richonne in a layover situation. In my other fictions, Carl is prominent throughout the stories and for this one I decided to change it up and just have Judith as his child just to do something different. I hope this is ok. Also, Glenn and Michonne are siblings in this story as I love their friendship on the show. There will be reasons for character changes which will be found out later on...Stay tuned, I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the story! I'm having fun writing this new story as I have a lot planned that I think you all will like. There needs to be some angst or else there will be no story lol. This will be a multi chapter fic, 18+ Rated M, Adult language/Adult situations. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 2...**

 **Back in King County, GA...**

Rick's plane landed in his home town at the small airport. He got in his large 2016 black Ford F-150 pick up truck and headed home. While he was happy to be going home to see his little girl, he couldn't help but think of Michonne. Missing her already he was determined to get home then go to the Verizon store.

He pulled up to his country home and went inside. His older sister Carol was making breakfast for Judith.

"Daddy's home!" Judith screamed as she ran to greet Rick at the door. She had brown hair a little past her shoulders and blue eyes.

"There's my princess!" He yelled as he scooped her up.

"I missed you so much," he said as he gave her a tight hug.

"Me too, oh no daddy what happened to your neck? Did you get a mosquito bite?" Judith asked confused.

"Jesus Rick," Carol Peletier scolded him. His parents were passed away so their family consisted of them and their younger half brother Daryl Dixon who lived next door with his small family.

He stood up and looked in the mirror to see the hickey that Michonne had left the night before during the sex they had. _How did I not see this?_ He thought as he moved his red polo shirt out of the way of his neck. A part of him was pleased to see it as he had a piece of Michonne with him.

"What happened?" Judith asked again.

"You're right princess, it was a mosquito bite, I accidently scratched it too hard and left a mark," he said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Yeah because mosquitos are common in snow storms," Carol said sarcastically as she knew what it really was.

Rick gave her an annoyed look, "Ok Judith we have to go to the cell phone store, daddy dropped his in phone in water."

"Oh no daddy that's awful," the little girl said.

"I know, so quickly get your shoes on, get your baby doll so we can go," he said. The little girl carried her baby doll everywhere they went.

"Thank you for watching her for me sis," he said.

"It's no problem, look it's none of my business who did that. Have a good day brother," Carol said as she gave Judith goodbye hugs and headed to her house.

After getting a new cell phone, Rick was eager for Michonne's phone call. Just to hear her voice again would put a smile on his face. Every few minutes he would check his phone to make sure it was on. After picking Judith up a new toy from the store they headed home.

Rick tried calling the hotel room but there was no answer. _I'll wait for her to see my note,_ he thought.

Shane Walsh, Rick's obnoxious childhood friend stopped by for a visit.

"Hi Shane," Judith waved as she saw him come in the house only slightly breaking her attention from her Disney cartoons she was watching in the living room with her father.

He waved back. "Hey buddy," he said as he sat down next to Rick on the couch.

"How was the trip? If I hadn't caught that food poisoning I could've made it. Man I was feeling...wait a minute. What's that on your neck!?" Shane asked eagerly.

"Daddy got a mosquito bite. He itched too hard," Judith said as she turned around from her little pink recliner chair.

"Whaaaaaat since when do they got mosquitos in a northern state during winter?" Shane laughed.

"Judith, me and Shane are gonna go out to the deck ok? We're gonna put burgers on the grill for lunch," Rick said.

"Ok daddy," she said this time not taking her attention off the Disney cartoon.

Once they got out on the deck Rick turned to Shane and said, "man don't talk like that in front of my daughter. She doesn't know what hickeys are and she doesn't need to know."

"Man I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have an outburst but I just never see hickeys on you, so who is she?" Shane asked in anticipation.

"I met a woman in Chicago, who I just I don't know how describe her. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her laugh made me so happy. We had a layover in Chicago for 2 days and we ended up sharing a hotel room because they ran out of rooms and I don't know I just haven't stopped thinking about her. Her name is Michonne," Rick said as his face turned pink with bashfulness.

"Shit man well how was the sex? Tell me you had sex," Shane asked bluntly.

"I'm not discussing that with you," Rick said while putting the burgers on the grill.

"It was good though right? Oh shit my boy Rick Grimes _finally_ got laid!" Shane yelled.

Rick told Shane to be quiet but admittedly he couldn't help but laugh because Michonne had made him so happy.

 **Meanwhile in Chicago...**

"Oh my god my head," Michonne said out loud as she awoke from her second sleep. After the maid left Michonne fell asleep again the liquor still lingering in her system. Still naked and wrapped in the white sheets.

"Rick? Where are you?" She called out again and looked around the room confused. His luggage was gone. Michonne felt a sinking feeling overcome her.

She got out of bed and threw on a robe.

 _Maybe he fell asleep in the bathroo_ m, _we were so drunk last night_ , she thought.

She turned on the bathroom light and nothing was there except for new towels and her hygiene products. The maid had completely cleaned the bathroom. Michonne turned on the lights there was no trace of him anywhere in sight. Putting on an outfit she went to the front desk to ask if he had come by.

"Hi ma'am, no I'm sorry I haven't had anyone check out while I've been on my shift the young man said. But let me check the computer. Oh yes here we go your roommate turned in his key several hours ago," the man said.

"Did he leave a message or a phone number?" Michonne asked.

"Umm no ma'am the notes just state that he was happy and turned in the key," the man said while looking at the computer.

"Oh ok thank...thank you," she responded.

Sensing the sadness in her voice the receptionist spoke up, "that's common on holidays you know. I see it all the time in my job here, you meet a man, he's amazing, then the next morning they turn into the walk of shame. _Poof_ they are gone just like that without a goodbye. You don't need that girl, you're gonna be alright."

Michonne held back her tears as she nodded and walked away. Back inside the hotel room she showered and packed her bags as she had an early evening flight home. Looking at herself in the mirror and the hickeys Rick left on her neck and breasts she would be reminded of their sex for a few days although now she wished she could forget it.

She walked to the airport and checked her bag. When she looked over at the Starbucks cafe where they had their coffee together a few days before, her heart sank thinking about him. Since she got to the airport right when her plane was leaving she didn't think anything about Rick's flight. She wanted to put him out of her mind.

...

Michonne's plane landed at the Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Even though her cell phone battery died she had planned ahead of time for her roommate and good friend Aaron to meet her at the airport to pick her up. She wore a black hoodie and jeans to cover up the memories of Rick.

"Michonne! Michonne!" Aaron yelled out waving his hands excitedly.

Michonne gave a slight smile as she was both happy to be home and sad for what Rick did to her.

"Hey Aaron," she said before she started crying letting the emotions out that she had been holding in.

"Michonne, oh my god what's wrong?," he said as he gave her a hug, "please don't cry."

"Let's just get out of the airport and I'll tell you in the car what happened," she cried, "I'm done being in airports for awhile. I need to get out of here."

Aaron helped her with her bags as they made their way out to his car. Waiting for her lead he decided to not talk about whatever was going on until she did.

"I'm so glad you are the one picking me up and not Andrea. I'm just not in the mood to hear 'I told you so,'" she said wiping her tears. Michonne continued on and told Aaron everything that happened as they headed home. From the first meeting of Rick on the plane, to the layover, to the hotel, the sex and then this morning discovering that he just left with a note or a goodbye.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I meet a nice guy? I gave my body to him which you know I don't just do that and he didn't even say goodbye," Michonne cried out.

"Maybe he had a really good reason," Aaron responded trying to make sense of what happened and play the devils advocate, "his phone broke maybe he had to hurry up and leave and couldn't tell you...maybe he,..."

"I mean who doesn't leave a note?" She interrupted him and cried, "there was a note pad and pen on the nightstand. I liked him too. Before the sex he kept saying he wanted to date me when we got back to Georgia and no matter the distance we would try to make it work, God I'm such an idiot."

Aaron just looked at her, "I'm so sorry, you're not an idiot. I'm always here if you need me."

They pulled up to their house.

"Hey girl!" Andrea's loud yell from the front door was halted when she saw Michonne wiping her face and Aaron gave Andrea the silencing look.

"I'm just going to my room. Aaron will tell you what happened," Michonne said as she walked up the steps to her bedroom.

Aaron told Andrea everything that Michonne had told him.

Michonne laid in her bed watching tv when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Mich, can I come in? I won't say 'I told you so' and I have wine," Andrea offered.

Michonne couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"We could stalk him, track him down and confront him. He probably doesn't even have a kid. That whole shy, nice guy, single father routine is so old," Andrea said as she took a drink of wine.

"I liked him a lot Andrea. I mean I know it was 2 days but I started feeling something for him that I didn't even feel for Spencer in the year I was with him. I don't want to stalk him for several reasons. One, I'm not desperate or crazy. Second, I don't know enough about him. That's so pathetic. I fucked him but don't know his address or phone number," she confessed while trying to not cry.

Andrea looked down at her, "well find him on Facebook and send him a friend request. It's casual and a lot better than finding his house."

Michonne let out a laugh. It had been the first time that she laughed since becoming so sad. She nodded her head that she would find him and send a friend request.

That night she searched his name and found a Facebook page for him as she sent the friend request. His profile photo was him fishing.

Days passed as Rick and Michonne had no communication with each other. The days started turning into weeks of no communication. Michonne's heart was broken all over again when Rick never accepted her Facebook friend request. Everyday it showed _pending_. Until one day she decided to delete the request.

She was sitting with Andrea getting lunch one Saturday.

"Do you think you should just go to the King County sheriffs office? Just stop by and see Rick? I know you don't know his address or phone number but at least you know where he works?" Andrea asked quietly.

"No Andrea, I need to move on. It's been 6 weeks of no communication. He didn't accept the friend request. Why would I just show up at his job? What if he has a girlfriend? I've been embarrassed enough, no I'm done. I'm not trying anymore. I deleted the friend request, I'm done. Andrea, you can tell Negan that I'll go on the date with him," Michonne said softly.

...

 **Meanwhile in King County...**

Rick and his brother Daryl Dixon sat on Rick's back deck having a beer. Judith was upstairs asleep. The night air was quiet as Rick cried.

"Bro, it's ok," Daryl said softly.

"I just don't get it, we had these amazing 2 days, more than satisfying sex, I left her that note right at her tooth brush where I knew she would see it, why hasn't she called me?" Rick asked as the tears fell from his blue eyes onto his trimmed brown beard. He was thankful for brother Daryl being there so that he could let out his emotions. His friend Shane Walsh would have been just laughing.

"I don't know bro, I mean you told me all of the conversations you two had. Maybe she just ain't ready to play step-mom, you said she was hesitant to watch her neice and nephew, maybe she realized the distance would be too much, y'all are like 3 hours away from each other or maybe she really is gonna date that guy Negan, her friend's boss. Maybe that night was meant to be just that, one night. That's what happened to me and Sasha. We hooked up and then I found out she just slept with me to get back at her ex boyfriend Bob," Daryl said.

Rick cried harder, thinking about her dating another man ripped his heart in half as he sat forward and wiped his face. Thinking of another man doing the things to her that he did, touching her the way he did, it destroyed him. "I like her so much. She ain't like Sasha bro. Michonne wanted to date me she said it before we had sex. I saved the photo from the hotel's website of us on New Years," he confessed, "I stare at it everyday."

Right before Daryl could speak his wife came to the fence, "Um, Do you plan on coming home Daryl?"

The brothers lived next door to each other as Rick's house was slightly larger than Daryl's.

Rosita saw her brother in law Rick crying and wiping his face.

"What's going on?" She said as she came closer holding 18 month old Daryl JR.

Daryl told his wife Rosita what was going on as she joined them on the deck.

"Well did she get the note Rick? Maybe she didn't see the note you left. Maybe she was in a hurry catching her plane. Women don't do that shady shit like not calling after sex the way that men do," Rosita said giving her advice on women.

"I hadn't thought about that," he said softly, "if she didn't get the note then this whole time she's thinking I'm some asshole that slept with her and walked away."

Daryl looked at his wife, "what do you think she's doing? You're a woman, he needs women advice."

"She's probably dating someone new. That's what we do to get over a guy that we think is a jerk. A woman will start dating a new man," Rosita said.

"Well that wasn't what I thought you'd say but ok," Daryl said while taking a sip of beer, "is that what you would do if we split up?"

"Well we're not going to split up because I'm in love with you Daryl and you know it, so shut up," Rosita said giving her husband a kiss.

"Dammit well what do I do?" Rick asked urgently, "I have to fix this. I don't want Michonne to think I walked away without thinking about her."

"What about Facebook? Have you looked her up on Facebook?" Rosita asked.

Rick shook his head, "no I don't use Facebook."

"Well Rick that's going to be a fast way to find her," Rosita said holding her sleeping baby who was a spitting image of Daryl.

"Wait let me download the app. I had an old account but I haven't used it in 5 years. I need to reset the password and the email because I can't remember either login," he said.

"What does this mean?" He asked and handed over his phone.

"Rick um it says that Michonne sent you a Facebook friend request weeks ago but she deleted it," Rosita said.

Rick was confused, "why would she delete it?"

"Probably because she thought you were taking too long and were rejecting her again Rick," Daryl said.

"Fuck! This whole time she thought I've been ignoring her, dammit!" Rick yelled.

"Hey bro my kid is right here asleep," Daryl said.

"I'm sorry, this whole fucking time she's been waiting on me and I've been waiting on her," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rick clicked on her name but couldn't send her a friend request because the feature was blocked, "it's not working, I can't find her now," he said while looking at his phone.

Rosita pulled out her phone and said, "I found her, oh, um I think she blocked your account on Facebook Rick."

"What does that mean? She blocked me? She blocked me so I can't find her?" Rick asked confused. He didn't know anything about social media.

Daryl nodded his head, "yeah that's what that means bro."

"But why would she do that? She doesn't want me to contact her? ..." He said as the words felt like a knife going through his chest.

"Babe will you help us find Michonne for him?" Daryl asked Rosita.

"Yeah it would be nice to have another female at our barbecues. Let me go get the laptop so you two can see while I search for her and find a public profile of one of her friends. Hold him," Rosita said while giving Daryl the sleeping baby.

Rosita went back to her house to get the laptop.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Rick asked hopeful.

"If anyone can find anyone it's Rosita. She's a good stalker," Daryl laughed.

"Ok it's got a full battery," Rosita said. As she came back and set up the laptop on Rick's patio table.

"Michonne's Facebook is private. What are some of the people that she talked about during your trip? I'll find their pages," Rosita inquired.

"Um, ok her brother is Glenn Rhee, he has a wife named Maggie. Michonne's roommates are Aaron and Andrea. She had an ex boyfriend named Spencer. And she uh...I overheard her say she was going on a date with Negan before her and I started talking," Rick said as the words left his mouth he couldn't help but feel the pains of jealousy.

"Ok Negan's Facebook is private, but this is his profile picture," Rosita said. Rick was on one side and Daryl on the other as the three looked at the laptop.

"He's an older guy with a salt and pepper beard. Why would she want him?" Daryl asked looking at the photo of Negan in a business suit and sunglasses.

"She said she was dreading the date, that's what she told Andrea," Rick said recalling Michonne's first phone conversation.

"Let's see Andrea," Rosita said as she found Andrea in Negan's friends list. They saw Michonne's profile. Rosita looked over at Rick.

"Michonne is friends with Negan on Facebook but she blocked me?" Rick said as he breathed heavy fighting the urge to cry again.

"Look bro maybe we should stop and just move on, let Shane set you up with a new woman," Daryl said.

Rick shook his head, "no keep going Rosita. Click on someone else, click until there's a public page."

"Andrea's profile is private. Maggie's profile is private. Let's try Aaron...yes...Aaron's profile is public," Rosita said.

"Look at these photos of Michonne. She's so beautiful. I miss her so much. Is there anything showing about anything she's doing? Like if she is planning on being somewhere and I can just go?" Rick asked. He was almost desperate. If she refused to date him he wouldn't force her but he also wouldn't let her go through life thinking he just abandoned her. After checking the sheriffs database he wasn't able to find her phone number and address since she shared a house with other people, Facebook would now be his best bet.

"Let me scroll back to January 2nd to see if there's mention of anything after the Chicago trip," Rosita said.

"Oh here we go. On January 4th, Aaron wrote, "when you're best friend is hurting, you are hurting. I love you M, I'll always be here for you," Rosita said reading the post.

"Babe click on the comments," Daryl said.

Rosita read off the comments, "Michonne wrote 'thank you for being such a good friend. These past few days were tough.'"

She scrolled down further and read, "it looks like Andrea wrote, "M, when you fall off a horse the best thing to do is get on a different horse ;) "

"Michonne was hurting that means she thought I left and never said goodbye. And Andreas fucking comment, she's encouraging Michonne to be with a new man. I need to act quickly," Rick determined.

"Michonne never responded to Andreas comment which is good. Let's scroll up and see if there's anything new," Rosita said.

"Oh here's a photo of them at the Atlanta Hawks basketball game," Rosita said.

"And here's a comment, um are you sure you want to continue hearing this Rick?" She said.

"Yes I need to know everything," he said. Rick read Negan's comment that Michonne was beautiful in the photo. She never responded to him. That gave Rick hope.

"I'm making a new Facebook page and I'm sending her a friend request," Rick said as he took the laptop and went to the sign up screen.

 **2 weeks later...**

Michonne found the phone number on Rick's new Facebook page and after urging from Aaron and protests against the idea from Andrea, she decided to call Rick. Her heart raced as she was so nervous.

"Hello, Grimes house," Shane Walsh, Rick's friend said answering the line.

"Uh hi is Rick there?" Michonne asked nervously.

"No he ain't here, I'm his friend Shane I'm working on his A/C unit," he said.

"Oh ok can I leave him a message then?" She asked nervously.

"Uh sure he's not gonna be home for awhile tho, he's on a date. And if he's doing me proud he's probably all up in that woman getting some ass," Shane said while laughing.

Michonne's heart sank as she whispered, "Nevermind," and disconnected the call.

Thirty minutes later Rick came into his front door. Rick told Shane that he had a date just so Shane would stop trying to tell him to date. Rick was really at the King County sheriffs station trying to find an address to send Michonne flowers. He did find an address for her father Glenn Rhee SR in Boston and he sent Michonne a long winded letter of what happened, a bracelet he bought on Amazon and a copy of their New Years Eve photo they had taken together. Hoping her father would forward the package to Michonne where ever she lived.

"Hey buddy, some woman called here for you, she didn't leave her name or number," Shane said.

Rick got the number off the caller ID as his heart raced.

He called the phone number back. There was chaos in the background as a man answered.

"Hi I missed a call from this number, my name is Rick Grimes," he said hesitantly.

"Oh hi um it would be hard for me to find out who called you. There's a lot of us in this house right now. My name is Glenn and I know it wasn't me or my wife Maggie. Uh maybe it was Aaron, Andrea, or my sister Michonne?" he said confused.

Rick's voice hitched as he heard her name. The long anticipated excitement was evident in his voice. He quickly said, "oh it was Michonne. Can I talk to her please?"

"No man I'm sorry she's not here right now. She made a comment about all men are liars and she left the house. I don't know where she went. I just know my sister and she was really mad when she left," Glenn said.

Rick was confused because Michonne called him and now thirty minutes later she wasn't home and made that statement. Shane was acting weird.

"Uh Glenn I've been trying to reach her for awhile about 2 and a half months, can you _please_ give her my name and cell phone number? Tell her to call me as soon as possible even if it's late at night. Tell her that I left a note to call me when we were in Chicago. She'll know what that means. Please give her that message, it's _very_ important," Rick pleaded.

"Oh ok, I'll give her the message," Glenn said.

Rick thanked him before disconnecting the line.

"Shane you're acting weird. Did you answer the phone when Michonne called?" Rick inquired.

Shane was looking at the ground, "yeah man I did, I guess I did, but I didn't know it was Michonne. You told me that you were going on a date so I told her that you were on a date. I thought it was that annoying blonde bitch that works at "Super Cuts" that likes you. The annoying one that you won't speak to or date. I told Michonne that you were maybe having sex but I said it in a joking tone. I didn't know it was Michonne," Shane said trying to apologize as Rick slammed his fist against Shane's face.

"You son of a bitch!" Rick yelled as he punched Shane again. The screaming match caused Daryl to come running next door to find Rick and Shane fighting on the floor.

"I didn't know man! I didn't know that was the woman that fucked you in Chicago and never spoke to you again," Shane yelled.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that! You know what man, get the fuck out of my house!," Rick said throwing his hand towards the door.

Daryl picked objects up off the ground as Shane walked out the house. Rick went to the kitchen to get ice for his face.

"I'm glad Judith is with Rosita and Daryl JR at McDonalds and my niece didn't see this," Daryl said.

Rick nodded and told Daryl what happened. He told him what Shane said to Michonne.

"That's it man, she ain't ever gonna talk to me now. She's gonna think I'm out here fucking other women. Or worse, now she's gonna sleep with some guy," Rick let out a few tears due to frustration and sadness that Michonne was most likely gone for good now.

 **A couple days later...**

Michonne got the message from Glenn that Rick called. She had decided to call just one last chance that failed miserably. Too much time had passed and he was with a new woman she thought to herself. She decided to not keep contacting him as she felt it would be more humiliating.

"Michonne, Negan is outside," Andrea called up the stairs.

Michonne was putting her heels on and yelled "I'm coming." She starred at her phone and the Facebook friend request from Rick. After spending many nights crying in sweat pants and watching Netflix in misery she hit decline and blocked him. _I can't go through this again_ , she thought. Truthfully she thought about him all the time since New Years but she knew she just had to move on.

"Hey Negan," she greeted him.

"Wow you are so beautiful. Fuck, you are gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you, but my niece and nephew are right over there you can't talk like that around them," she said.

Glenn and Maggie and their twins were temporarily staying with Michonne until they closed on their house and it was their last week there.

As they got outside, Negan said, "sorry about that. I'm not used to being around kids. I refuse to have any."

Michonne looked over at him, "not even one day in the future?"

"Absolutely fucking not. I'll never have kids. They're fucking annoying," he said bluntly.

Michonne couldn't help but think of Rick when he was on the phone with his daughter. This strong man talking about baby dolls and princesses to Judith, that was something that drew Michonne to him. Negan didn't open the door for her as they left for the date.

 **An hour later the house phone rang...**

"Hello?" Glenn asked.

"Oh um hi Glenn, this is Rick again, is Michonne there?" He asked nervously.

"Oh hi Rick no uh she's not here, I can take another message," he said.

"Is she getting my messages? I don't mean to sound rude I just really need to talk to her and I..." Rick said as his voice was cut short.

Andrea took the phone from Glenn and yelled, "Listen Rick she got your message, all 100 of them. This is Andrea, her best friend and you need to just leave her the fuck alone."

"Andrea hi look I ..there's been a massive misunderstanding at some point. When I left Chicago, I left Michonne a note because I couldn't text her. My phone was damaged. I want to see her, I want to talk to her, I miss her, if I could just have 2 minutes to talk to her," Rick pleaded.

"Oh you miss Michonne but you were getting some ass the other night when she called your house right? Getting all up in some bitch, that's what Shane told her, you were getting some ass. You fucking piece of shit," Andrea spewed.

"Andrea I lied and told him I was on a date because he rags me about not dating. I wasn't on a date I was just at work. I only want Michonne. Just her. I haven't been with anyone since her. Please Andrea have her call me," Rick pleaded again.

"Well it's too late for that. You're not gonna waltz in and break her heart again. She's on a date with a real man right now. 6'3 of real man who's going to do more than just leave her a fucking note. And hopefully she's getting dicked down right now as we speak. Don't call here again. Save those fake fucking lines for one of those country bitches who believe your bullshit," Andrea yelled as she hung up the phone.

Rick stood with his mouth open in shock just listening to the busy signal as he finally hung up the phone.

A few minutes later his phone rang again from a different number. "Uh hello?" Rick said as he chocked back his tears.

"Hi Rick? Um my name is Aaron, I'm really good friends with Michonne. I think I have an idea that can help you talk to her. Unlike my friend Andrea who doesn't know I'm calling you by the way, I'm having faith that you've been telling the truth," the man said.

A ray of hope came over Rick but he didn't know what his next step would be or if it would work.

 **To be continued...**

...

 **Chapter 3 coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU for reading this story! 18+ Rated M, Adult language/adult situations. I apologize for the delay in the update. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3-**

Andrea and Michonne were at the gym, one of their weekly rituals.

"I'm sorry for screaming at Rick last week when he called," Andrea finally said breaking the ice as things had been awkward between them since the night that all hell broke loose. "I'm just protective over you and I don't like what he did. I'm not ok with it," Andrea said on the elliptical.

"I know but I really need to fight my own battles. It should have been me screaming at him. My dad contacted me and said I received a package to his house from Rick. He's forwarding it to me. I guess since Rick doesn't have my address. When it arrives please let me deal with it," Michonne said on the elliptical next to Andrea.

"Ok. Speaking of packages what's going on you with you and Negan. He's been awfully happy at work. Which for an attorney is not easy," Andrea laughed.

"There is no "me and Negan," I mean we had dinner where he talked about himself the whole time. I haven't slept with him. I just don't think we are compatible Andrea. You know how much I love my family. I want to get married one day and have children. Negan is revolted by children. How would that work if him and I lived together and Glenn needs me to keep his kids for the weekend?" Michonne asked.

"Oh I mean men change. They can change their viewpoints. I just think you need someone mature and established. Someone who doesn't have kids. How much fun would you have with Rick? He's a single father. Would you have date night at chuckee cheese?" Andrea laughed.

Michonne huffed, "but Andrea after my mom died when I was 12, my dad was a single father taking care of Glenn and I on his own. I mean I have a lot more respect for single fathers then the dead beats that don't even see their kids."

Andrea knew they were headed down a path to argue so she quickly changed the subject. "Well I just think you and Negan would be good together. Plus if you two get married you won't have to work as a dental assistant anymore. Negan makes a lot of money as an Attorney."

Aaron met them at the gym and said, "Hey you two what did I miss?"

"You just missed Andrea trying to pimp me out again to her boss Negan," Michonne couldn't help but laugh.

Aaron laughed, "we'll hopefully you said no, I think you should give that sheriff another chance."

Andrea glared at him, "no she deserves better than that guy.

They finished their workouts and headed to lunch.

...

It was the first weekend in April. Spring was setting in Atlanta. The weather was perfect and everyone was anxious to be outside. Michonne was still awaiting the package from her father as her and Rick hadn't had any communication. She told everyone she didn't care what the package was but a small part of her was curious.

"So are we busy the rest of the afternoon? How many more patients do we have?" Michonne asked her sister in law and coworker Maggie. It was the one Saturday a month in addition to Monday through Friday that Michonne and Maggie worked.

"Just one more patient, awe it's her first dentist visit," Maggie said reading the notes on the computer screen.

"What are you ladies doing after work on this Saturday?" Dr. Hershel Greene, Maggie's father asked. This was his dental office and Michonne was his dental assistant, while Maggie was the receptionist.

"Well I was supposed to go shopping with Aaron and a movie but he cancelled, I don't know I..." Michonne was caught off guard when the bell dinged on the front door alerted the staff that someone came in.

"Aww little Judith Grimes is here," Maggie said as she stood up and saw them come in. She was overly nice and it sometimes annoyed people like Andrea who was a bit meaner.

Michonne looked over and saw him. He was wearing a black baseball hat just the same as the day she saw him on the plane. He looked over at her as his blue eyes peaked out from the baseball hat. He offered an awkward half smile. Her eyes were big in shock. "Hi Mr. Grimes welcome to Greene Dentistry, can I have you fill out these forms and then your daughter will be seen by our dentist," Maggie said. The whole time she talked to him, he was staring at Michonne in the back behind Maggie.

"Mr. Grimes, the forms, sir," Maggie repeated.

"Yes I'm sorry, right, ok Judith uh let's go sit down while we fill out these forms," he said. Rick kept looking over at Michonne from behind the desk. Almost 3 months of waiting for the moment to see her again and his words had completely escaped him. He nodded his head towards her and softly said, "hi." His quiet stare at Michonne was broken when his daughter was pulling on Rick's blue polo shirt.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to the dentist," Judith frowned trying to not cry.

"It's ok baby you have to have your first dentist visit. We're gonna go to the toy store after this I promise," he said looking down missing seeing Michonne leave to the hallway.

"Um ma'am do you have a bathroom around here?" Rick asked Maggie.

"Yes sir, it's right back that way," she responded.

"Is it ok if I leave my daughter up here with you? I'll just be a few minutes," he said.

"Of course, Judith would you like to help me play this game on my computer while you wait for your daddy to get back?" Maggie said.

Judith smiled and nodded her head. Her little ponytail shacked as she got excited and walked around Maggie's desk. "These are my twins in this picture, they are just a little younger than you," she said to the little girl.

"Hershel this is our last patient of the day, do you need my assistance? Or do you think I should just head out?" Michonne asked.

Rick overhead their talking as it was a small dentist office. Michonne was trying to leave and while it did break his heart he couldn't say that he blamed her. Out of view of Maggie he used the "need to use the bathroom" as an excuse to talk to Michonne.

"Yes I'll need your help incase she gets upset. You're so good with children Michonne," Hershel said.

"Ok I'm going to go prep the chair," she said as she closed his office door and turned the corner she almost ran into Rick. Her angry stare at him wasn't exactly what he was expecting. She went to walk away as his instincts kicked in and he softly grabbed her arm. Michonne turned around and smacked his face causing his head to turn.

"Don't you ever touch me again! You will never touch me again," she repeated as she turned away from him.

"I left you a note at the hotel in Chicago. After we 'you know' I went to the front desk to tell them about my phone being broke and they told me my flight was leaving very soon. I came back to the room, I tried to wake you up, but you were in a deep sleep. I tried to put my number in your phone but your battery was dead. I wrote you a sweet note and put it in the bathroom near your toothbrush because you brushed your teeth so much those 2 days I knew you would see it. When I left I told the woman at the front desk to tell you to call me. When I landed home I immediately got a new phone, I tried to call the hotel there was no answer. I can show you my phone records. And...and I've been waiting for your call ever since. I didn't abandon you Michonne, I meant everything I told you in Chicago," Rick confessed.

"What are you doing here Rick?" Michonne asked softly trying to keep her voice low.

"My daughter needed to have her first dentist check up," Rick said.

"And you had to drive 3 hours to do that? They don't have dentists in King County?" She asked sarcastically.

"I want to see you. I needed to see you," he said while staring into her eyes.

"How did you know I worked here? Are you stalking me?" She asked uncomfortably.

"No I uh, I said I wouldn't tell you it was him but I don't want you to think I'm a stalker. After Andrea cussed me out...Aaron called me, told me you worked here. I didn't want to be unprofessional or cause problems by sending a letter or gift here at your work so I thought I'd come here. I'm not using my daughter as an excuse. Not entirely. She had a dentist appointment in 2 weeks in King County but we came here instead," Rick said trying to say everything he could.

"What do you want from me? What do you expect to get out of this day?" She asked folding her arms. Rick thought that she looked beautiful standing there in her dark blue scrubs that almost matched his dark blue polo shirt.

"I just ...I just wanted you to know the truth. I wanted you to know that I didn't just walk away, I left you a note," he said.

"Why didn't you try harder to wake me up?" She asked sternly.

"I thought I was being romantic in a way, you wake up go to the bathroom and find the note waiting for you," he said as he walked closer to her, "we would date, become exclusive, and we would be happy...together," Rick said.

"Well it wasn't romantic. It was fucking stupid. It was a stupid idea Rick," she spewed.

"How did you not see the note?" He inquired.

She looked at his blue eyes needing answers, she knew if she didn't answer these questions she wouldn't get closure either.

"I woke up to the maid in the room...in the bathroom knocking stuff over. She was elderly and quickly left after cleaning the bathroom. I fell back asleep. Then I got up you weren't there, I got dressed and the young man at the front desk said you checked out according to the computer and that you didn't leave a message," Michonne said her side of the story.

"Oh I see, so because an elderly maid threw away my note and a female receptionist didn't give you a message, that's why I've cried several times a week missing you. I've tried and tried," Rick said trying to hold back his tears.

"You tried? I'm the one that sent you a Facebook friend request which you never accepted. Then I get a new friend request from you and I call your house to be told that you're on a date having sex. This is too complicated. This is too much drama. Maybe this was never meant to be. I'm over it Rick. I've cried my last tear. I am going to get through your appointment and then after today please don't contact me again. I can assure you that you won't here from me either," she said as she turned to walk away.

Rick grabbed her arm and swung her around as he kissed her lips. She pulled away and smacked his face again, "I told you not to touch me again."

He walked closer with his face pink and said, "it was worth it, I've missed you so much. Shane lied to you, I haven't been with anyone since you. I wasn't on a date and I wasn't having sex with anyone, and I didn't use that Facebook account so the first friend request from you I never knew about it until you deleted it. I only want you Michonne...I only want you."

Maggie looked down the hall at them interrupting their time to talk as Michonne went into the room and put the instruments out for Dr. Hershel Greene. Rick went back up front to join his daughter and finish filling out the forms.

It was now time to be a professional as Michonne called Judith's name and she and Rick walked up, following her to a room. Even though Michonne felt such anger and pain when it comes to Rick she would never hold it against the innocent little girl.

"Hi Judith, my name is Michonne. I help out the dentist. He's a really nice dentist, nothing to be afraid of, ok?" Michonne said while sensing the little girl was scared.

"What's your baby dolls name?" She asked Rick's daughter.

"Her name is Belle like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," she said.

"That's a really nice name, would it be ok if your daddy holds Belle? We are going to take pictures of your teeth. And then I'll let you see the pictures, how's that sound?" Michonne asked.

Judith nodded and gave her precious baby doll to her father.

Michonne moved the machine over and snapped the photos. "Good job, we are all done. Now, I'm going to give these pictures to Dr. Greene," Michonne said. As she was writing on the chart, Judith looked at her father and said, "daddy I like her, I like Michonne."

Michonne couldn't help but smile. Rick was staring at her and said, "yeah, daddy likes Michonne too." Michonne didn't look over at him she didn't want him to know that she actually liked his comment.

Dr. Hershal Greene came into the room and introduced himself. He started the teeth cleaning as Judith started crying, "Michonne." Hershel stopped as the little girl was reaching for Michonne's hand. She reached down and took her hand.

"Judith do you remember in the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast" when Belle was really brave? She was really brave to be around the Beast right?" Michonne asked. Judith nodded her head as Rick stood up behind Michonne so that his daughter could see him.

Michonne continued, "well now I need you to be brave like Belle. You can do it, you can be brave and let Dr. Greene clean your teeth. We are just helping you, no one is going to hurt you, I promise I won't let them. Can Dr. Greene finish so you can get your new toy?" Judith nodded her head as Hershel finished the cleaning without another tear from Judith. The little girl held Michonne's hand.

"All done," Dr. Greene said as he left the room. Michonne was cleaning up everything and gave Judith toothbrushes and mini toy shaped as teeth.

"You are so amazing with kids, I mean just amazing," Rick said, "I can't believe you don't want any. You'd make a great mom."

She looked at him confused, "what? I never said I didn't want kids."

"You were mad about watching your niece and nephew I remember," he said.

"No I get annoyed because they ask me to watch them at the last minute after I've already made plans," she corrected him, "I do want kids one day. You don't know everything about me."

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to. I want to know everything about you," he said softly.

There was silence in the room.

"Well you two have a safe trip back to King County. It was nice meeting you Judith," she said.

"I saw your photo in daddy's wallet," Judith spoke up. Rick looked down at her in shock because he didn't think she knew about it.

"What?" Michonne asked.

"I was playing cash register and I used daddy's wallet because I need dollars. I liked your pretty dress," Judith said as Michonne looked at Rick in confusion.

Rick reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. "I didn't know she saw this," he said handing over his wallet to show Michonne the photo of the two of them at New Years.

"You keep this in your wallet?" She questioned him.

"And I think about those 2 days everyday of my life," he confessed, "Can we talk a little bit more? Do you think Maggie could watch Judith for a couple minutes?"

Michonne nodded her head and took Judith up front, "Maggie would you mind keeping Judith up here for a few minutes? I have to talk to her father."

Maggie smiled, "is that the Rick that calls your house? I thought so, Dad has already left for the day. You help me out so much with my kids, take all the time you need Michonne. Judith let's go put a Disney movie on the tv in the lobby," Maggie said while taking the little girl's hand. Judith loved watching Disney movies so much so the offer excited her and she ignored her father needing to talk to Michonne.

Michonne came back to the room where she left Rick and told him to follow her to her office for more privacy to talk since her personal office was in the back of the building. Once inside she closed and locked the door.

"Do you still like me? Everything that's happened aside, do you still like me?" Rick asked softly while taking a step closer to her.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"It matters. Do you still like me? It's a yes or no question?" He said softly.

"Yes but I can't do this anymore," Michonne said looking into his blue eyes.

"Can we be friends? Will you see me sometimes? I want to be more, I want to date you but if all we can be are friends, well I'd rather at least know you as my friend then not know you at all," Rick confessed.

"I just think it will be complicated. We watch each other date other people and the whole time pretending to be happy for each other," she said.

Rick took another step closer to her. "What would have happen if the maid didn't throw away my note? What would you have done once you read it?" He asked taking off his baseball hat. His brown curly hair rested on the sides of his face.

"I would've called you," she confessed softly.

"So call me now Michonne. It's not my fault that the maid threw my note away. It's not my fault that the receptionist didn't put my message in the computer. Please Michonne. Can I have another chance? Think about Chicago. I made you so happy. You made me happy. I deserve another chance. We deserve another chance. I demand another chance," Rick said getting closer and closer to her while Michonne's back was against the door.

He put his two fingers under her chin, "Can I kiss you? Can I kiss you just to see if you still feel something for me? If you don't then I'll leave and never come back," he persuaded. When she didn't say 'no' he bent his head down and kissed her lips. After a few seconds he pulled away. Rick smiled and came in for another kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He continued to kiss her lips and tongue when he heard a soft moan come from her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, as he felt her arms around his neck. That was the reassurance he needed. Rick started kissing her harder and could feel the stiffness in his pants. She could feel the wetness between her legs.

"We shouldn't. It's just going to complicate things more," she finally said.

"Are you sleeping with someone else? I'm not. I haven't slept with anyone since you" He told her.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone. I've gone to dinner with someone but he's not my boyfriend and I haven't done anything sexual with him," she said.

"Good," he replied as his lips came crashing into hers once more. Rick backed up and sat on the love seat in her office as he pulled Michonne on top of him. They kissed more.

"We need to stop," she said as her eyes closed to the feeling of Rick's tongue on her neck.

"No more hickeys," she said pulling his head away.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he kissed her lips again and rubbed her ass.

"This is my office. We can't..." Michonne was cut off as she felt Rick's hardness against her pants.

"Yes we can, she said take all the time you need. We could be in here "talking", just gotta be quiet," he said as he pulled off his shirt, "I've missed you so much Michonne, everyday and every night," he professed.

Michonne was still straddling his lap and looked down at his hard chiseled abs. The same view that got her in this situation in the first place 3 months ago.

"Please baby I want you so bad. I need you," he pleaded, "just one time of us sober then afterwards we will know if this is real or just because of the alcohol we had in Chicago. Please before another obstacle gets in our way and I don't see you for another three months." His blue eyes stared into her brown eyes with desire and lust.

Michonne couldn't deny that she wanted him too. She couldn't deny that she thought about him every night. Thinking about his tongue between her legs some nights as she touched herself.

"I'm not the type that sleeps around," she said as she tried to stand up.

"Michonne, I know that you're not that type and you know that I'm not that type. I'll let you go through my phone, my emails, anything you want right now if that's what will prove to you that I only think of you,' he said as he grabbed his phone and showed her his text messages to and from his brother Daryl. She received the phone from him and saw the evidence of the text conversations between him and Daryl and him and Carol of Rick missing Michonne. There were several mentions throughout saying Rick wanted to see and talk to Michonne. She even saw the text from Shane where he apologized for telling Michonne that statement on the phone and Shane's text that he knew Rick didn't want anyone else. It hit her that Rick had been telling the truth.

Without any words spoken, Michonne stood up and pulled her shirt off, and slid her pants down. Rick started rubbing his dick through his jeans watching her as he quickly slid them down his hard legs. He leaned forward and slid Michonne's panties down. His face immediately started kissing and tonguing her clit as he rubbed her getting her wet. She wasn't as wet as the first time and he knew it could be because she had been mad at him. Michonne knew he was trying to create lube so she bent down and sucked his dick for a few strokes getting it wet as Rick's entire body stiffened with ecstasy and longing. He didn't want her to stop but he knew they didn't have a lot of time. She climbed on top of him and straddled his dick.

"Let me see your tits," he said as he removed her bra. "Mmm," he groaned staring at them in his face he took one of her nipples into his mouth as she rode his dick. Michonne arched her head back at the feel of his warm wet mouth on her breasts.

Suddenly Rick could feel she was getting wetter and whispered, "mmm you like that baby? Did you miss me?"

She looked down at him with hooded eyelids nodding as she rode his dick harder. His hands gripping her ass and rubbing her clit. Thrusting his dick up into her they were in a perfect unison. One body in sync as they kissed and fucked each other.

Her hands slid down his hard abs then throughout his dark brown curly hair. His blue eyes glazed over as he watched her breasts shake every time she rode.

His hands were squeezing her ass as he slid his fingers down the opening. Her body was engulfed in his strong arms. Moving his finger to her clit, her rubbed and pulled at her pussy lips as she whimpered, "that's my spot."

"Oh yeah that's your spot?" He repeated in a horny mischievous voice.

He spanked her ass with his other hand and demanded, "don't ignore me ever again, you hear me?"

The dominance in his voice was sending her over the edge as she continued to ride him harder and faster.

"Cum...I'm coming," she whimpered.

Rick thrusted up into her wet opening harder as their bodies shook. Releasing his cum deep inside her as her own wetness was dripping down his dick.

They kissed for a minute as he caressed her face. She let out a slight whimper as she stood up from his dick and started quickly getting dressed. Rick pulled up his boxers and pants, using Michonnes office bathroom to wipe himself off and wash his hands. He pulled on his shirt. She went into the bathroom to wash her hands and clean up as he came up from behind her. Wrapping his arms around her and whispered "that was amazing." The same line she said in Chicago.

"Did the hotel ever credit your card Michonne? I told you that first day that I would pay for the hotel room so as soon as I got back to Georgia I called them and gave them my credit card information so they could refund you," Rick said sincerely.

"Yes they put the $200 back on my card. Thank you for that," she said.

"You're welcome. I know we've known each other for a short time but God I feel such a connection to you," he said.

"We can be friends. We will start out as friends, we will get to know each other better then see what happens," she said.

"I want more than that but if that's what I have to be right now then I'll take it, does this mean you will unblock me on Facebook?" He said.

"Yes I'll unblock you, now Rick I just need you to understand that we're friends for now. You really hurt me very bad. Even if it wasn't intentional I was still hurt," she said.

"I was hurt too Michonne. I know you're not ready to be with me. I know we have to get to know each other more but do you feel something between us now that we've had sex while sober?" He asked.

She nodded her head, _yes_.

"Me too, so are you still gonna go on dates?" He asked when there was a knock on the door.

"Michonne hey sorry to interrupt your talk but you have a visitor," Maggie said through the door.

"What? I'm not expecting anyone," she called out.

Maggie replied, "I know you weren't, No, he said he was surprising you...it's Negan."

 **To be continued...**

...

 **Chapter 4 coming soon :)**

A/B: I don't condone physical violence but when Michonne smacked Rick and said that statement it was a nod to her Season 3 statement, which was essentially the start of Richonne :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading the story. I have a direction that I want the story to go in. There will be some surprises. I write a couple different AU so I will try to keep this one different then the others. This stroy won't keep me from the others. They will be updated soon as well. Hope you enjoy :)

...

"Negan? The guy you're dating?" Rick said with a tilt to his head clenching his jaw. The intense sexual pleasure Michonne gave him was now being replaced with anger, jealousy, and possessiveness.

"I would hardly call it 'dating.' I mean I went to dinner with him a few times but I haven't done anything sexual with him," Michonne corrected him.

Rick bit his lip and in a sarcastic tone said, "What are you going to do? Are you going to just talk to both of us?"

Michonne shook her head and said, "no. I just I don't think I'm ready for what either one of you want." Michonne had been lied to her by her ex boyfriend Spencer so many times it caused her to have zero trust in men. She liked Rick, there was something there but she wasn't sure if she could give him what she knew he wanted. The sex was mind blowing but he was also the type of man that wanted the white picket fence, the soccer games on Saturday mornings, the family pancake breakfasts on Sunday mornings. Negan was the opposite. The complete oppsite. In fact the two men couldn't have been any more opposite than each other. Negan wanted a life of no children, traveling the world with complete freedom, no responsibilities to anything in life. At 25 years old, Michonne was in the middle of what they both wanted. She wanted the freedom, the travel, but at the same time she wanted children one day. Rick was 30 years old while Negan was in his early forties. Perhaps she needed a man closer to her age, but that was Spencer and Michonne knew she would never go down that road again. In one breath she and Rick would say they are going to be friends and then in the next moment he was questioning who she is talking to as if they are in a relationship. _What would have happen if she had just found the note?_ she thought to herself, _Why can't she just trust her instincts?_

"I'm leaving the office now Michonne. I want to be more than friends with you, but I can only be one thing or the other. I can't fuck you and then turn around and watch you go to dinner with another man. I aint made that way. I can't. I won't," He said as he did a once more of checking to make sure his jeans were fastened and he put his black baseball hat on covering his dark brown curls.

Michonne watched him finish getting dressed. She stood in silence, watching him and watching the door. Not sure what to do. If she and Rick didn't go through the drama of "The Layover" aftermath, they might be in a different place right now.

"The thing is Rick, I don't know if I'm ready to...I don't know if I'm quite ready to be a step-mother type. I just, god I know it sounds selfish and I don't mean it to come off this way. I'm 25 years old and I'm used to going out on the weekends and I just...what if Judith doesn't like me?" Michonne said completely awkwardly. She had never dated a man with a child before.

"You knew I had a child when you met me in Chicago. Before we had sex, you already knew. That's not going to change and I can't and won't change the fact that I'm someone's father. I think you need to come up with a better excuse if you don't want this. I'm not saying we need to get married tomorrow but if we are going to continue to fuck, I need the commitment of knowing that youre not fucking anyone else. For once in my life I am going after what I want. I'm going to call you later Michonne. I need you decide what you want," He said sternly and bent down to kiss her lips. The awkward embrace didn't stop him. Even though she barely kissed him back, He wanted just one more kiss in case she decided she wanted to choose the other man. While they previously discussed friendship, Negan's presence confirm in Rick's mind that he had to step it up. He had to move quickly. There was no room or time for only friendship. They were in this to start dating or he was willing to leave and not return.

The two of them walked out of the small office and toward the front of the building. Once at the entrance Judith was sitting next to Maggie at her desk watching a Disney movie as they approached. Negan was sitting in the very front of the lobby, reading a _Forbes_ magazine when he saw them approach.

"Daddy!" Judith yelled as she saw him.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to go?" He said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well daddy, Ms. Maggie said she is taking her twins to 'Chuck e Cheese' tonight for pizza and arcade games. She said we can go. Can we go Daddy? There's no Funland where we live," Judith pouted.

Michonne overheard their conversation as she approached right behind Rick.

Rick looked over at Maggie, "oh um, I don't want us to impose."

"Whats an impose?" Judith asked confused.

"Its no imposition at all. Every Saturday my husband and I take our twins to 'Chuck e Cheese'. Its our tradition. You're more than welcome to come. I'm sorry to tell her before I told you Rick, she heard me on the pone with my husband Glenn," Maggie said. While Andrea had been pushing Michonne to date Negan, Maggie being a parent herself couldn't help but think that Rick was the better choice for her sister in law Michonne, despite Glenn telling his wife to stay out of it.

"Hey there Michonne," Negan jumped up from his seat as he saw her. His smile was wide as he took in how beautiful she looked. He wore a business suit which even on a Saturday afternoon he always dressed this way.

"Hi" she said barely smiling, feeling Rick's eyes on her. She wanted to just run away as far as she could from where she stood. This was more awkward than anything she had ever experienced, even more than the time she had high school cheerleading competions.

Negan noticed Rick staring at Michonne with his jaw clenched while Michonne was looking down.

"Hi I heard Maggie talking...you're Rick right? Hi, I'm Negan," he said in his deep voice. His smile behind his salt and pepper beard peaked through. Negan knew there was something going on though he wasn't quite sure what the scenario was but he was determined to smile and laugh, his cocky demeanor wouldn't allow anything less. Being an attorney he was very good at reading body language and he could very well tell that Rick liked Michonne the way his blue eyes wouldn't leave her physique.

Rick slightly ignored Negan and before anyone could say or do anything, Rick turned to Maggie and said, "'Chuck e Cheese' it is. We will be there."

Judith jumped up and down in excitement. The closest to an arcade that she was used to going to was when her father took her to the _Pizza Hut_ in King County that had a few machines.

Sensing that Negan was about to speak, Rick turned to Michonne and said, "I know your car is getting that oil change. I can take you home and I figured that way you can show us where 'Chuck e Cheese' is after you get ready to go with us." Rick smiled and resisted the urge to look at Negan. He knew Negan must be fuming underneath his black slicked back hair.

"Yay! Michonne is coming with us!" Judith yelled in excitement. She didn't understand who this woman was exactly but she knew that she made the dentist visit less scary. The little girl also knew that Michonne must be someone special since her father kept her photo in his wallet.

Michonne smiled at Judith. The little girl's excitement was a nice break from the awkwardness.

"Actually Michonne, I came by to surprise you. I wanted to take you to that new club that my company is representing in Atlanta. VIP table with Dom Perignon, I know that would be a better time then sitting in 'Chuck e Cheese' and listening to kids scream," Negan said while smilling.

Rick and Maggie both cleanched their jaws at his statement.

"Actually Negan that normally would sound like fun but this was a really exhausting day as I'm not used to working on Saturdays. I really appreciate you asking me but I think I'm too exhausted to put on a dress and heels," Michonne said. Rick's jaw clenched again as he looked at her thinking about her dressing up for another man almost made him lose his cool in front of everyone. _How many times had she dressed up for him?_ Rick thought.

Negan nodded, "Well Darlin; another time then. Next time I'll just take you to that one place where we spent those three amazing hours."

Rick could feel the heat coming up is neck, _did she fuck him?_ is all he could think.

Negan gave Michonne a hug and kiss on the cheek as he left . He could smell Rick's cologne on her. The attorney wanted punch Rick in the face. Negan could see it on their faces why they had been in her office so long in the back. Maggie insisting to him to wait in the lobby. Negan didn't want to lose. He thought that maybe he would lose the battle for today but he didn't want to lose the war.

After the door closed, Michonne turned around to see Rick's face red with anger as he said, "three amazing hours?"

Maggie almost let out a laugh at all the awkward exchanges as she turned off the Disney movie.

"Oh don't look at me like that Rick, it was just talking. He made it sound like something it wasn't just to get to you. I'm sure he already knows who you are," Michonne responded.

Rick walked up to her with a grin, "and just who am I Michonne?"

She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"Ok so is everyone ready to go?" Michonne asked eager to leave work after being there for 6 days in a row.

Maggie locked up the Dentist Office and told them that she would meet them there.

"This is our truck Michonne," Judith said proudly as her father helped her into her car seat.

Michonne nodded her head, "Well this is a nice truck you have Judith."

Rick winked and opened the door of his truck for Michonne.

"Wait a minute, how did you know my car had an oil change?" she asked curiously.

"Well like I mentioned earlier, Aaron called me. Told me a few things, helped me out," Rick replied. He had a cocky smile on his face as he drove with one arm over the steering wheel and the other on his clutch.

Michonne's phone rang. Rick could feel tension start to build. He wondered if it was Negan. He hated the man.

"Hey" Michonne said smiling.

"Hey friend, sorry I couldn't pick you up from work but I am happy that a certain sheriff was able to take you," Aaron said laughing. During his call to Rick he had told him where Michonne worked. The situation with her car. Aaron even purposely cancelled his Saturday night plans with Michonne so that Rick could try to spend time with her.

"Yes, the sheriff is taking me home to change my clothes and then we are going to 'Chuck e Cheese,'" Michonne said laughing.

"Oh no, don't go home, Negan, Andrea, and that new guy that Andrea started dating, Phillip are at the house. That might make for an awkward situation," Aaron said. Rick overheard the conversation and squeezed his hand on the steering wheel.

Michonne looked over at Rick and thanked Aaron for calling and giving her the news.

"Rick, can you stop by Target? I'll just pick up an outfit there," Michonne said.

Rick nodded and listened to Michonne give him instructions on how to get to "Target."

After they parked and went inside, Michonne picked up some items.

"I like that," Rick said smiling everytime he saw Michonne pick up an outfit.

Michonne put a pair of short denim shorts and a pink top in the cart.

"Do you think the twins will like me?" Judith said while breaking the smiling stare that Rick and Michonne held.

"Of course they will like you. Steve and Lauren are really nice. They will like you a lot Judith. I bet my neice Lauren is going to be really excited to have another little girl to play with," Michonne replied proudly thinking of her twin niece and nephew. While she sometimes complained about having to babysit them, there really was nothing that she wouldn't do for them.

"Sometimes kids at school make fun of me because my mommy Lori is in heaven. She died when she had me," Judith said in a tone that broke Michonne's heart.

"Judith, I'm sorry, my mom is in heaven too. I know what that's like. Luckily, I have a really nice dad just like you. You are really lucky to have your daddy. He loves you a lot," Michonne said as she caught Rick's smile.

"I'm sorry that your mommy is in heaven too," Judith said hugging Michonne's leg. "I like you," the little girl said. Suddenly, the fear and apprehension that Michonne had about dating a single father was disappearing.

They walked passed the pajama section as Rick got an item.

"Maybe after 'Chuck e Cheese' we can all go back to King County including you Michonne," Rick said.

Michonne looked at him in shock, _was this moving too fast?_ She thought. Or perhaps it was the best pace since they already lost valuable time around each other due to so much miscommunications. Truthfully she didn't want to be just friends with Rick, she wanted more. Something about them together felt so right. The fact that she and Judith got along and had something big in common brought her some peace to the situation. She thought about Rick's family and friends, what would they think? If they were anything like her family and friends then they already knew about her much like her family already knew about Rick.

"Daddy, you said I could spend the night with Uncle Daryl and Aunt Rosita," Judith protested.

"Ok, Judith, you can still spend the night with them, Michonne could just stay at our house. It will be a sleepover," Rick said smiling.

Michonne couldn't help but smile at how slick he was.

"ok," Michonne said while backing up and grabbing some pajamas and throwing them in the cart.

After grabbing two more outfits, shampoo, toothbrush and undergarments they headed to the check out. Rick grabbed a toy for Judith for being so good in the Dentist office.

Rick pulled out his credit card and insisting on paying for everything.

Michonne stopped by the bathroom and changed into one of the outfits and out of her dental scrubs. She immediately felt better.

They arrived at "Chuck e Cheese" at 3 pm. Rick felt a little nervous meeting Michonne's family. He felt that it was probably the same way Michonne felt meeting Judith.

"AUNT MICHONNE!" the twins screamed as they ran to her.

"TWINS!" Michonne yelled as she scooped her arms around them. "Oh I have missed you two," she said as she gave them hugs and kisses on their cheeks. Michonne turned around as Rick was standing behind her holding Judith's hand. His daughter was hiding behind him shyly.

"Steve and Lauren I want you to meet a special girl, she is so nice and wants to be friends with you two. Her name is Judith. And guess what Lauren, she likes Disney just like you!" Michonne said as her niece's eyes lit up.

"Hi Judith, do you want to be our friend?" Lauren said.

Judith peaked out from behind Rick and smiled. "Hi," she said shyly and slowing emerged from Rick's leg.

Michonne was stealing Rick's heart with every second that passed. The kindness she showed his daughter was making him fall even harder for Michonne.

"Hey sis I got us the big table in the back, we already ordered the pizzas and pitchers of soda," Glenn said.

"Hey brother thanks, this is Rick Rick, this is my brother Glenn, also Maggie's husband,' she said introducing them.

"Hi nice to meet you," Rick said shaking Glenn's hand.

"Hey nice to meet you. You are the Rick that called the house a few times, or several times right?," Glenn started laughing.

Rick couldn't help but laugh as he scratched his forehead and said, "yeah that was me."

Michonne started laughing. She watched Rick and Glenn get along. Rick bought 250 tokens and separated them amongst the 3 kids as they all ran off to play their game. The table that the adults sat at allowed them to see where the kids were playing the arcade games. Rick watched as Judith laughed and ran around with Michonne's neice and nephew. Back home the only child she had to play with was her baby cousin. He could see a real future between him and Michonne. Thinking about how great the night was and how well he got along with her brother and sister in law. They were so different than Andrea and Negan.

Glenn and Maggie smiled at how Rick stared at Michonne. Filling up her soda for her and the smile he gave her when she got up to give the three kids more tokens for their arcade games. Upon her return, Maggie asked about how they met at the airport and the layover in Chicago. Michonne told the story while Rick remembered back how amazing the two days had been. The way Michonne just took his breath away and had continued to do it since. He was determined to be with her. To show her that not all men are like her ex.

"I think it could be fate. Glenn and I met when I got a flat tire on the side of the road. He stopped and I feared he was a serial killer or something. But nope, he was just a nice man delivering pizzas and stopped to help. We've been together ever since. Life is funny that way, sometimes we meet our soul mates by the way of odd situations," Maggie said while rubbing Glenn's back.

They continued to talk and get to know each other. Rick talked about his family; his brother Daryl and sister Carol. He talked about being the sheriff of King County.

"My sister dating a sheriff, we need that in the family. Tell me Rick, are you able to delete an old speeding ticket?," Glenn grinned as Maggie laughed.

"Glenn," Michonne gave a look to tell him to stop.

Rick just laughed and checked his watch. "Probably best to start heading to King County, what do you say?" he said as he rubbed Michonne's back.

Maggie gave an amused look.

"I'm going to King County for the rest of the weekend," Michonne blushed.

"Well Mich don't forget that we are off work on Monday since we worked today," Maggie said.

Rick smiled and perked up, "Oh, another day together then."

It was 4:00 pm as they started to say their "goodbye's" to each other. Glenn and Rick talked about going to the gun range together during an upcoming weekend.

"I like him Michonne, Rick fits well in our family," Maggie said watching Glenn and Rick talk by themselves and looking over to see Judith laughing and playing with her twins.

"This was a good day Maggie, thank you for bringing up the idea and basically forcing me to come to 'Chuck e Cheese,'" Michonne said while laughing.

Rick, Michonne and Judith headed to King County.

...

A/N: Chapter 4 is coming soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! Rated 18+ M, Adult situations/Adult language/Heavy Smut. Thank you for the reviews, I read them all and I am grateful that you take the time to tell me what you think. I had some ideas today for later chapters, that I think everyone may like.**

 **Chapter 5:**

After the three hour drive they arrived to Rick's house.

"This is our house Michonne," Judith said as they pulled into the driveway. Rick could tell Michonne had a nervous look on her face. He rubbed her knee to let her know that everything was ok.

Rick got Judith out of the truck and opened Michonne's door while he grabbed the Target bags.

The three of them went inside of the home. It was a small three bedroom home that consisted of the three bedrooms upstairs with a living room, kitchen, and dining room on the main level. Surrounded by trees and open country land. A smaller house was next door that Rick mentioned his brother lived in.

There was a knock on the door as Rick went to answer it.

"Hey brother, saw you pull up, we're gonna go ahead and get Judith now because we gotta get to the store before they close and we just gonna take her with us since she's spending the night," Daryl said as he came in the house holding Daryl JR.

"Little Asskicker get your stuff kid we gotta go. Aunt Rosita is waiting on us," Daryl yelled up the stairs to Judith.

"ok Uncle Daryl," Judith said coming down the stairs holding her overnight book bag.

"You be good and listen to your Aunt and Uncle," Rick said giving Judith a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I will, bye Michonne," Judith yelled as she ran into the kitchen where Michonne was at pouring a drink.

"Michonne? _That_ Michonne?" Daryl whispered smiling curiously to Rick. For fear of her hearing them, Rick only just nodded his head and smiled.

"I want to hear everything tomorrow, Probably best Judith stayin with us tonight, she don't need to hear all that y'all are planning. Rosita can meet her then," Daryl said with a laugh.

"I don't want to overwhelm Michonne, so lets just not make it a big deal, we don't need all of King County here tomorrow," Rick whispered as Daryl nodded and tapped Rick's arm.

Michonne stepped out of the kitchen unsure of where to go. Daryl greeted her, "Nice to meet you, sorry I can't chat long, my wife is waiting on us." He grabbed Judith's bag and left with her as Rick closed the front door and Michonne waved.

"It's just us for the night and half of tomorrow. Lets get to know each other better," Rick said as he walked closer to her.

She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips on her forehead as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Is this all too much? Too soon? I want you to be comfortable here," Rick said stroking her back.

"We lost a lot of time already, I just don't want to keep losing time. I don't know if this is all too soon, but it feels right," she said.

Rick stroked her back some more and whispered, "it feels more than right."

He showed her around the house holding her hand as they went through each room.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"We've lived here for three years. Just Judith and I. No other woman has lived here. I don't know if that's something you've thought about but I just wanted to let you know," Rick assured her to put her at ease.

Michonne nodded her head in ease. Truthfully she was happy that no other woman had lived there. It would have felt wrong to her.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie or go out?" he asked.

"Um, maybe we could just spend time together here. We haven't had a lot of time together alone," she replied.

They sat on the couch and watched a comedy movie. Rick had his arm wrapped around her as he sometimes broke his focus to kiss her forehead. His left hand rested on her hip.

Rick ordered them take out as they continued watching the movie.

An hour later their food arrived and they ate while they finished watching the movie. The two of them talked about every topic that they could think of. They wanted to get to know each other on every level. Not just sexually but every level. Every layer of emotion and feelings.

It was 9:00 pm and after texting Daryl and checking in on Judith, Rick asked Michonne if she wanted to watch another movie. She nodded and searched through his Amazon Prime account.

"Oh I've been wanting to see this movie. I just finished reading the book a few weeks ago. It is...it is something," Michonne smiled bashfully.

"Ok, babe, go ahead and purchase it, just click the 'buy' button and they'll charge my credit card $5. What's the movie called?" Rick said while walking back to the living room.

"Um, it's called, "Love Actualy," Michonne said shyly.

"I've seen the trailer to this movie," Rick said with a smile.

Michonne clicked the 'buy' button as they prepared to watch the movie.

Rick looked over and watched Michonne get lost in the movie. She had changed into a tank top and short pajama shorts prior to the movie. Rick had already changed into black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

He scooted closer to her as she laid back on his chest.

They continued to watch the rest of the movie. Rick taking mental notes of the things he wanted to try romantically. The things he wanted to do with her. He also studied Michonne's face on certain scenes of the movie to determine what she would like.

They decided to talk downstairs before going upstairs. Michonne told Rick what she wanted and what she didn't. He caressed her back and with a light squeeze to her hand he whispered, "lets go."

Rick stood first holding her hand as they made their way up the stairs.

"I want my days to start and end with you," Rick said as he stroked her face. Michonne looked up at Rick's blue eyes.

"I want you to be with me and only me. No more miscommunications. No more you going on dates with other men. It ends now. I want you to be mine. You're my girlfriend now," Rick said in an assertive tone.

"Rick...I...I'm nervous," she said softly.

"I won't break your heart Michonne. You want to be mine, I know you do. Tell me you're done taking breaks," he demanded.

Michonne looked up at him again and said, "I'm done taking breaks." She kissed his lips. Giving into his will, she couldn't fight it anymore how she felt. She couldn't deny her feelings to him anymore or to herself. Rick was the man she was meant to be with. She was grateful that he didn't give up. This new aggressive side of him turned her on more than she was able to admit.

"Good, now take off your clothes and turn around," he breathed heavy.

Michonne looked him in the eye as she took off her tank top and pulled down her shorts. Rick pulled off his t-shirt as he watched her turn around as Michonne nodded her head.

"I'm going to take off your panties now," he demanded.

He rubbed both hands on her ass feeling her soft skin under his strong hands while climbed up and down her body leaving kisses and softly biting her. She arched her back off the bed as his warm mouth was sending chills throughout her body. Taking her breasts into his mouth. Her mouth moaned as she enjoyed every minute of his touch.

He licked her clit as she moaned his name. Each slender toned leg draped over each of his shoulders with his face planted in her warm center. He licked and tongued Michonne until she came on his face.

Rick pulled off his boxers and without hesitation he pushed his dick into her wet opening. She moved her hips so that he could fall into her even deeper. The moans filled his ears as he sucked on her neck. The wetness slowly escaping from her as Rick slid his dick in and out of her vagina. She was his and he was hers.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading this story! Rated 18+ M, Adult language/Adult situations (as always lol) Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 6:**

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Rick was the first to wake up. Michonne was in a deep sleep. After the first time of the night that they had sex after the movie, they continued to have sex the entire night. In various positions, with the final time of the night Rick made love to her softly. He knew he should probably let her sleep but he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Rick had waited for this moment for so long. So many nights he spent crying and missing her. But last night, she was there, in his arms. He couldn't resist planting kisses on her naked shoulders. She finally awoke to his arms around her.

"Good morning," she whispered. Still exhausted from the night of love making.

"Good morning baby," he replied kissing her neck and stroking her arm. His body pressed up against her from behind. Her back against his chest.

"I'm so thirsty," she whispered.

"I'll get you something to drink," Rick offered.

Michonne shook her head, "um, actually, I'll go get it. I should get used to doing things for myself now in your house."

Rick smiled at her wanting to feel more comfortable in his house. He smiled even more when he watched her naked body stand up and search for her clothes. After sliding her pajama shorts on and a bra and tank top, Michonne headed downstairs. Rick stretched back into his bed naked. Feeling so happy for the first time in a long time. A few minutes went by when he heard his name called out and it wasn't by Michonne's voice. Rick jumped up and put on his boxers and basketball shorts on then he ran out of his bedroom and down the steps.

"Oh um hi, I'm Carol, Rick's sister, who are you?," she said as she came into the door.

"hi, uh my name is Michonne," she said awkwardly as she came out of the kitchen.

Rick rushed down the steps barefoot and shirtless as he saw their awkward exchange. He hoped his older sister wouldn't say or do anything to make Michonne want to leave.

"Hey little brother, that package of Disney toys I ordered Judith came in and I wanted to bring them to her,' Carol said while looking at Rick.

Rick nodded and told her that Judith had spent the night at Daryl and Rosita's house.

"Well I'll just leave the package here, you know Rosita and I don't get along Rick. I'd prefer to not go over there," Carol said. Michonne felt Carol's cold glances on her.

"It's your loss Carol you're missing out on time with Daryl JR because of this stupid argument you and Rosita are in. Daryl and I are staying out of this, I told you, I don't want to hear about it," Rick said coldy. Feeling slightly embarrassed by Rick's statement she turned to Michonne, "So what's going on here? You send your daughter to our little brother's house so you could, what, hook up with a woman that you don't even know?" Carol said looking at Michonne's pajamas.

Rick tilted his head, "Carol! Judith was already set to spend the night with them before I invited Michonne here. And she's not a 'hook up', she's my girlfriend. I've known her since our layover in Chicago. Now, Daryl and I show your husband Tobin respect, you best ought to start showing Michonne and Rosita respect too. Especially Michonne or you won't be welcome."

Carol's eyes got big, "Excuse me little brother? I won't be welcome? I took care of you and Daryl half your lives. I bought Daryl JR clothes when they were broke in between paychecks. I take care of Judith when you work late because she doesn't have any other family. God knows Lori's family moved away and doesn't give a shit about her. You show me respect," she demanded.

It wasn't uncommon for Rick and Carol to argue. Carol being the oldest of the three siblings she often argued with her middle sibling which was Rick. Daryl was the youngest and often just ignored and stayed away choosing not to engage in arguing with family disagreements came up.

There was an awkward silence as Michonne finally spoke. "It was really nice meeting you Carol. Rick I'm going to go. I'm just going to get my stuff and call Maggie to come get me," she said as she started to head up the stairs.

"What? But you're going to stay another night. You're off work tomorrow and I was going to take a vacation day to spend the day with you," he said.

"It's best that I go," Michonne quickly went up the stairs before he could say anything else.

Rick looked over at Carol with an intense stare.

"Oh look more hickeys on your neck...or is it mosquito bites? Is that what you will tell Judith?" she said sarcastically. Carol took a step closer, "you know what's sad, is that there are respectable women in this town that would date you but you choose to be with the woman who slept with you after knowing you less than a week."

Rick stared at her, "you don't talk about my girlfriend like that. She's a good woman who I'm proud to have. Michonne is kind to Judith and she has a big heart. If it weren't for her I would've been stranded in an airport for 2 days with no sleep or showers. I love you sis but you will show her some respect or you can go." Michonne was at the top of the stairs and heard everything. She couldn't help but smile at the way Rick defended her.

Carol said, "fine I'm going but not because you told me too, but because I have to meet Tobin. Oh and call Shane I'm sick of him calling me groveling about how you still won't talk to him. I guess that makes 2 arguments now as a result of you meeting her."

She left the house and Michonne was immediately put at ease.

He finally walked up the stairs and saw Michonne. "Hey baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I don't want you to take anything personally that she said. She is an overprotective big sister. Carol did the same thing to Rosita when Daryl introduced her to the family," he said.

Michonne nodded, "thank you Rick, but I think I need to go. Maggie text me and she's actually only an hour away visiting her brother in another town. I'm just going to take a quick shower if that's ok."

Rick walked closer and put his arms around Michonne while pleading, "Baby please don't leave. Please."

She started to cry, "your sister talked about a 'hook up,' how many women have you been with?"

He stepped back from her and rubbed his hair, "Michonne, I'm not the sleeping around type. I told you that already. I haven't been with a lot of women. My sister just said that to be spiteful because she has this jealousy where she fears her younger brothers having wives or girlfriends and then she feels she's not needed anymore. We are together. I know we live far apart now but we won't forever. We will make this work. Come on, let's go take a shower together. You're not leaving early. I'll go get the handcuffs and keep you here if I have to.' Michonne laughed at his statement, she knew he was joking.

They stepped into the shower as Rick held her under the water.

"Rick, we have a lot of people that don't want us together," she whispered with sadness in her voice.

He caressed face, "we also have people who want us to be together."

She looked up at his blue eyes, "like who?"

Rick looked down at her, "Well, there's Aaron, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, his wife."

Michonne looked at him confused, "How do you know your brother and his wife will like me? How do you know they're not going to be like Carol?"

Rick smiled, "Well, one night they helped me find you on Facebook. They just want me to be happy. If you make me happy then they will like you."

He started kissing her neck and whispered, "Enough about all those people. I want to talk about us." Rick held her up against the shower wall and hooked her leg under his arm as he pushed himself into her hearing her moans into his ear. They made love underneath the water.

"Yeah...mmm..fuck me Rick," she pleaded as he pounded in and out of her. She felt every inch of him inside of her. His groans mixed with the sounds of the water hitting the shower walls. "Damn baby you feel so good. Mmm your pussy is so tight," he roared as he thrusted in and out of her until they both shook with orgasms. Soft kisses were planted on her face as Rick whispered, "This...this is different."

The rest of the day was spent with them spending time together. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Michonne, I don't want to scare you off but I...I think I'm falling for you," He said softly while rubbing her lower back. She turned to him and said that she felt the same.

Michonne called Andrea and told her that she was officially with Rick and that she wanted her support but that she wouldn't require it. Andrea voiced her opinion like always but assured Michonne that she would be there for her. Aaron had spent time talking to Andrea prior to the conversation telling her that she needed to stand by Michonne no matter who she chose to be with especially since Michonne never judged Andrea for every bad decision she was known to make. Andrea told Michonne that she would talk to Negan since he was her boss and she didn't want the ending of that situation to effect her job. She told Michonne that she would tell Negan that Michonne wanted kids starting immediately, she felt that would scare him off without him feeling rejected. Almost making it in his mind that it was his decision to end things with Michonne. Everyone knew he didn't like children.

Rick and Michonne were on the back deck when Judith, Daryl, Rosita and their baby came into the yard.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Michonne," Judith ran up the deck stairs. Michonne waved and smiled as Rick scooped her up.

"Did you have fun at your sleepover?" he asked. Judith got excited and told him everything they did.

Rick put her down and said, "Aunt Carol came by and dropped off your Disney toys that she ordered, they're inside the living room."

Michonne noticed Rosita roll her eyes at the mention of Carol's name. Rick told her that their most recent fight was when Carol made cookies for everyone but Rosita had declined them saying she didn't like them. Much like her husband Daryl, she was out spoken herself.

After Judith ran inside, Rick looked over and noticed that Michonne looked nervous.

"Daryl, Rosita, this is my girlfriend Michonne," he said.

"It's about time we have another female around here," Rosita laughed, "It's nice to meet you."

Michonne smiled, "Its nice to meet you too."

Daryl nodded, "sorry I had to run out so quick yesterday. So y'all official?"

Rick wrapped his arm around Michonne and said, "yeah I asked her last night. Well I more or less told her that I needed her."

Daryl and Rosita laughed.

"Last night Judith kept talking about Steve and Lauren, your niece and nephew and how they're her friends now. Thank you for doing that introducing them to her. She was really excited," Rosita said to Michonne. Being the only other woman in the family besides Carol, Rosita was really close to Judith.

Daryl interrupted, "Heck, they probably gonna be her cousins one day."

Rick smiled at Michonne and then looked at them saying, "Well let's not scare her off talking about marriage the first weekend visit. I know we're country but Michonne isn't." She couldn't help but laugh. For the first time she started to feel relaxed.

They talked some more and then said their goodbyes.

Rick explained what a girlfriend was, more or less really to Judith. He explained how he really liked Michonne and that she would be visiting them a lot now. And sometimes they would visit her. Judith got the most excited at the statement that she would get to see Steve and Lauren a lot now. That seemed to be the only thing she focused on. Michonne was happy that she was so young and didn't understand the concept. It just made for less questions. Daryl and Rosita talked to Michonne when Rick went inside to get them all some tea. They asked her that if she gets close to Judith and if she and Rick break up to please still be in Judith's life. Michonne made them that promise. She later told Rick. He was happy that she agreed to that.

That night the three of them went to King County Pizza Hut to have dinner. While sitting at their table waiting for their meal Judith said, "oh look daddy, there's Shane." Ever since the night that they got into the physical fight they hadn't spoken. Shane kept his distance on the rare occasion that he saw Rick at the sheriff station. It didn't stop him from telling Carol that he wanted to stop fighting with Rick hoping it would get back to him. Carol was like a big sister to Shane too since they all had known each other for 30 years.

"We're together now Rick, just like earlier when I swallowed my pride and talked to Andrea. Maybe you and Shane should talk. I don't want you losing a 30 year friendship because of me," Michonne said.

Rick nodded and got up walking over to Shane and the woman he was on a date with for the night. "Hey Shane, can I talk to a minute?" he asked.

Shane agreed in shock as he stood up and followed Rick to the foyer.

"I'm sorry for the thangs I said to you and for hitting you. It wasn't right even though you did what you did, I understand now that you didn't know that was Michonne calling," Rick said while swallowing his pride.

"Look man, I ain't have no business saying something like that on your phone to anyone. I'm sorry. I see you're doing good. Who's that beautiful woman sitting next to Judith? She a teacher or something? She's hot as hell," Shane said while looking at the table.

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there before you say something and make me made at you again. That's my girlfriend Michonne. The one I met on the plane from Boston, the one I spent the layover with in Chicago, the one who said that shit to on the phone," Rick said.

"Girlfriend? Oh wow man, I'm happy for you," Shane said.

Rick thanked him.

"Can I apologize to her? You know for what I said that night," Shane said.

Rick agreed but told him to keep it short for fear of him saying something dumb.

Shane introduced himself to Michonne and apologized for the phone call. She told him to not worry about it, it was in the past. He went back to is date happy that he and Rick were speaking again.

They ate their dinner with Michonne helping Judith cut up her pizza. Next they went to see a Disney movie at the theaters. The rest of the evening was spent with the three of them laughing and spending time together. Judith loved having another female around as she did girly things with Michonne like making art bracelets together and doing hair.

The next day was sad as they said their goodbyes. Rick hugged her tight and looked her in the face while softly saying, "It might be too soon but I really don't care. I...I love you."

She smiled while stroking his face and whispered, "I love you too."

Over time, Michonne decided to get an apartment that was closer to Rick but still close to get to work and see her family and friends. Andrea came down with a horrible flu so they had to cancel their cruise that they planned on taking. Slowly Andrea started to warm up to the idea of Michonne and Rick together. She saw how happy Michonne was and she was determined to not stand in her way. Negan didn't take the news that Michonne had a boyfriend well but when Andrea lied and said Michonne desperately wanted a baby, Negan agreed it was for the best they weren't together no matter how much he liked Michonne.

Carol and Michonne talked a few times so that situation had gotten a little better. Also, she had become good friends with Rosita. Rick and Glenn hung out a lot as well. Judith continued to spend time around Michonne's niece and nephew as she hoped for.

The next couple months after their initial first weekend together were spent with Rick and Michonne spending as much time together as they could as they couldn't get enough of each other. Rick and Michonne had fallen deeply in love.

 **To be continued...**

...

 **A/N: Time jump, I have some super exciting things planned for later chapters and needed to move things along. Please feel free to review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First, I apologize for the super long delay in this story. When I started this story I was still very new to writing and hit a block where I wasn't sure where to take the story. I edited some things in Chapter 6 that were written but really better suited for a different story. I planed for this to be the final chapter; however, I think that I am going to let it go for a few more chapters. It will depend on how many people enjoy this story. I have gotten several requests to continue this story, so thank you so much for being so faithful to the story. Here's the new update, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7...**

 **1 year later...**

The airplane shook as Michonne excused herself again from her seat. Rick decided to just take the window seat allowing Michonne easier access to the hallway and the bathroom. Often he would get up from his seat to go knock on the bathroom door to check on her.

"I'm ok, Rick, can you do me a favor? Get my toothbrush from the overhead and my toothpaste. Spearmint and Baking Soda, that's my favorite," Michonne said as she struggled to withhold from vomiting again.

A large woman waiting to go to the bathroom yelled, "Lady would you hurry up? Why are you brushing your teeth? You'll be throwing up again in 20 minutes. Now, I have to go to the bathroom!"

Michonne shut the bathroom door again on the airplane as she felt the sickness come back when she saw someone blow their nose.

"Ma'am, my girlfriend has food poisoning or something, don't talk to her like that," Rick warned the woman with dark brown hair and glasses.

Someone shouted, "Olivia, just use the bathroom in the front of the plane it's open."

The woman named Olivia gave Rick a dirty look as she went to the front of the plane allowing Michonne to have peace in the back bathroom.

Rick got Michonne the items she requested. After he confirmed that she was ok, he went back to his seat and felt so excited, anxious, and nervous for this trip to Aruba. 5 days in paradise is what they needed. After Michonne moved in with Rick and Judith, their lives had been next to perfect. Judith loved having Michonne there in the house with them as a mother figure. At this point in time, Judith and Michonne even said, 'I love you,' as one would leave the house. All of that made what Rick planned in Aruba to be even more perfect. The engagement ring that sat securely in his black luggage carry on would hopefully be placed upon her finger the next night. They would have a quick layover in Miami and then onto the second plane to fly into Aruba. Rick hoped that Michonne's food poisoning would go away and not effect their trip.

Michonne came back to the seat wearing one of Rick's t-shirts that had given her after she got sick on her black tank top. Rick handed her the water bottle. "Baby, don't be mad at me but I told you, you eating 4 different types of meat and 3 different vegtables on your pizza probably wasn't the best idea and then you had half the chocolate cake, ice cream, not to mention almost all of Judith's girl scout cookies. I had to pay the troop leader for those," Rick said.

Michonne glared at him, "Are you worried I'll get fat?"

"No absolutely not Michonne, I wouldn't care if you did gain weight. I am just worried you getting sick is all," Rick said.

The plane shook again as Michonne ran to the bathroom to vomit. The rain and thunderstorm outside was increasing. Rick grabbed the items he knew she would need and waited outside the door. One elderly woman on the plane made a comment about how sweet of a boyfriend he was to tend to his sick girlfriend.

Just then an announcement came on the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to _Tropical Storm Carl_ as we arrive in Miami for a layover, this plane will lane and all other planes out of Miami will be cancelled for the night. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause."

Rick immediately pinched the bridge of his nose. His romantic plans for tomorrow night would be pushed back another day. Now he had to figure out how he would call the hotel in Aruba and tell them there had been a change of plans without Michonne finding out.

Michonne stood in the bathroom, vomiting again. It wasn't food poisoning as to why she was sick. Two days ago she found out on accident why her body was acting the way it was. This romantic trip to Aruba was when she would be telling Rick that there was a tiny baby growing in her stomach. It pained her so badly to not tell Rick right when she found out but she had it all planned out of how she would tell him once they got to Aruba. One would wonder how someone would be shocked to find out they were pregnant since Michonne was on birth control; however, it's not 100% effective and that didn't stop their baby girl or baby boy from being conceived.

They returned to their seats as the plan landed. Remembering the hassle they went through during that snow storm, Rick immediately reserved them a hotel room. He called his sister Carol to tell her that their plane had landed safely but it would be another day before they would be arriving in Aruba. The tropical storm was bad outside. The rain was rough as it hit the ocean and land. Michonne and Rick talked to Judith on speaker phone to check in with her.

Michonne took a shower and then laid down for a nap. Rick was getting worried about how sleepy she had been, he figured it was the food poisoning. He checked his bag to make sure the engagement ring was safe and sound, as it was.

Several hours later, Michonne awoke. The rains outside had stopped. Rick was awake watching tv on closed caption as to not wake her up with the sound.

"The rains outside stopped Michonne, I arranged for us to have a romantic dinner on the private beach. Would you be up for it?" Rick asked hopeful.

She nodded, "yes, I am hungry actually. I feel a lot better after my nap. Thank you for doing that, you are so sweet." Michonne kissed Rick's lips as he gave her a warm embrace. Quickly changing his clothes into a pair of black dress pants, white collar shirt, and black blazer. Michonne wore a pink dress that stopped at the knee.

Michonne wasn't sure why Rick was so dressed up but she didn't dare question it. In fact, he looked so sexy that she would have rather had sex with him all night in the hotel room rather than eat on the beach.

"Another layover," Michonne said with a laugh.

Rick smiled at her as they walked out to where Rick had sat up their romantic evening, "Well, we always make the most out of our layovers, don't we?"

Michonne laughed and said, "yeah do me a favor, this time, don't leave out in the middle of the night and leave a note which will get lost."

Rick laughed and said, "A year and half later and you still remind me of that. I ain't going anywhere, you have no idea how much I am in love with you Michonne."

She kissed his lips and gushed when she saw the romantic sit up. Flowers were all around a white table near the crystal clear blue ocean. Beautiful candles were lit on the table. A formal waiter stood nearby waiting to take their order as they sat down. Rick pulled out Michonne's chair for her as she sat down.

Michonne stuck to natural foods that wouldn't upset her stomach. No more crazy concoctions of food for her. Rick drank champagne as she drank water.

They had great conversation and talked about how much their lives had changed vs a year and half ago when they first met. Michonne now worked at a small dental office in King County. Her brother Glenn and his wife Maggie along with their kids had also moved to King County. Life was happy for Michonne and Rick.

They finished dinner and Michonne stood barefoot on the beach holding her sandals. She had her back to Rick. Taking in the sound of the ocean, the sun was setting which created an array of beautiful colors of orange, pink, and blue that bounced off the clear ocean.

""Rick, baby come here look at this view," Michonne said. A minute later he still hadn't come to stand next to her. Out of habit her hand grazed her stomach.

"Michonne?" Rick asked with a shake in his voice. She turned around and gasped when she saw Rick Grimes down on one knee.

Rick reached up and took her hand as he gently said, "Michonne, when I met you I thought I was dreaming. I had never seen a woman so beautiful in my life. You left an imprint in my heart something that I've carried with me everyday that I've known you. You are the most amazing woman, so kind and sometimes I don't know what I ever did in the life to deserve you. The way you have taken to Judith as if she was your own child made me fall even more in love with you as if that was possible. I want to show you how much I love you, this day, and everyday for the rest of my life... Michonne...will you become my wife? Will you marry me?"

She instantly started crying and nodding her head, "Yes, Rick, YES!" He had tears in his eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. Standing up as they kissed and hugged each other. Rick held her face in his hands as he wiped her tears.

Michonne walked away to get a box out of her purse. She walked back to where Rick stood on the beach. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at her 4 carat large diamond platinum engagement ring.

"I have something for you. I was waiting for Aruba but I think now is the time. Two days ago I put this together for you when I found out," Michonne said as she handed Rick a long box. He gave her a confused look as he opened the box.

Rick put his hand on his mouth as he saw what was in the box. It was a positive pregnancy test, a sonogram photo with a note that said, "Baby Grimes, I can't wait to meet you Daddy."

He looked at Michonne and said, "We're gonna have a baby?"

Michonne nodded and said, "yes, the birth control failed. Are you happy or..." She was too nervous to finish her sentence.

"Yes! We're gonna have a baby!" Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her and touching her stomach. "I love you so much," Rick said as he kissed Michonne's lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

Rick put his hand on her stomach and said, "I love you too little one."

They made their way to Aruba the next day and had a romantic vacation filled with Rick pampering Michonne everyday and making love at every chance they could get. Once they returned back to King County, they told Judith first. She was extremely excited to find out that she would become a big sister. Rosita, Andrea, and Maggie were eager to start helping with the Grimes wedding.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Originally this is how I planned to end the story, but I will give it a couple more chapters before giving it a proper send off. Again, thank you for reading the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. It will be short, but I wanted to go ahead and complete the story for closure. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review this story! I appreciate you! Warning, a bit of Smut in this chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 8...**

 **2 years later...**

Rick and Michonne were now married and while they loved each other very much, Rick's sister Carol had continued to cause the couple to have problems ever since the wedding, despite putting her differences aside a few years back. Michonne legally adopted Rick's daughter Judith and together the had a toddler son named Carl Grimes.

"Dad, I'm really nervous to fly on an airplane," Judith said as she packed her suitcase.

Rick was helping as he replied, "I know you're scared and nervous Judith, but this is going to be a fun vacation. We're going to Disney World. I know how much you've always wanted to go." He also knew that their small family really needed this time away from Georgia.

"I have always wanted to go," Judith agreed as she loaded clothes into the suitcase, "Are you...are you and Mom going to divorce?" She quietly asked.

Rick looked shocked but he knew the recent arguments about his sister were adding tension to the family. "No darling, me and your Mom are not going to get divorced, I promise," he assured her.

Once she was packed up, Judith went to sleep as Rick went around the house picking up toys, washing dishes and finishing up any chores still needed around the house. Michonne had worked late that night and Carl spent the day at Maggie and Glenn's house allowing Rick to spend father daughter time with Judith as she was having a tough time.

He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie waiting for his wife to arrive home. Rick almost fell asleep as he heard the door open and close.

"Hey," Michonne whispered as she struggled to hold her sleeping son and purse. Rick immediatly stood up to help her with Carl.

"Daddy," he whispered as he opened his blue eyes and fell right back to sleep. Rick kissed his son's forehead and whispered, "Daddy's got you buddy." Rick immediatly put the toddler in his little bed. After tucking him in he went to his bedroom and waited for his wife.

Michonne came into the bedroom as Rick waited for her to speak. "Listen, Rick, I'm sorry that we've been arguing recently. I want you to know that I love you and I'm still in love with you. I want us to work, if that's what you want," she said softly.

Rick immediatly walked over to Michonne and took her into his arms. His lips pressed against hers as he said, "Yeah, this is what I want. I love you Michonne. Judith asked if were getting divorced, I told her, 'were not.'"

"I'm so sorry Rick, I don't want that. Your sister just makes me so mad, nothing is ever good enough," Michonne said.

Rick continued to have Michonne in his arms as he said, "that's it. Carol isn't going to come in between us, I'm done. Daryl can still speak to her if he wants to, but I'm done. I'll call her and tell her not to speak to me if she can't be civil towards you."

"She's still your sister Rick," Michonne said as she pulled away to look at him.

Rick nodded, "yeah she is, but you are my wife and the mother of my children. I'm not going to have my children asking if were getting divorced again. Now, I don't want to talk about her anymore. Instead I want to talk about how beautiful you look right now."

Michonne couldn't help but giggle at his ommission, "you have that look in your eyes Rick Grimes." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, Mrs. Grimes, It's been a long time since we you know," Rick urged as he bite his lip.

Michonne smiled, "Oh really? It's been 3 days sir."

Rick smiled as kissed her lips and said, "3 days too long baby. Why don't you lock the door and let me show you how much I love you and just how much I want you." After an intense kiss, Michonne slid her hand behind her and locked the door as Rick picked her up in his arms and laid her onto the bed.

Michonne placed her head back on the grey pillow as Rick climbed on top of her. He kissed on her neck and then slid down her body as he opened her shirt and pulled her bra off.

"I love you so much," Rick said as he kissed her lips. Their eyes locked passionately as Michonne's fingers intertwined into his curly hair.

She kissed him again and said, "I love you too baby."

Rick pulled off her jeans and panties. She sat up and started pulling at his t-shirt and jeans. Once they were quickly off, Rick couldn't devour her fast enough. His face placed firmly against her clit as his lips and tongue went to work.

He licked and tongued her pussy from her clit to the back of her pussy. Rick grunted as he fought the urge to fuck her right then and there instead he wanted to make sure that she recieved as much pleasure as possible before the main event.

"Rick...Rick, ahh," Michonne moaned as she started to rock her hips up against her husband's mouth. After a few minutes, she came on his face. Rick continued to kiss and lick her clit as Michonne pulled him up towards her and spread her legs.

He pushed his dick inside of her and with one thrust he filled her up. Michonne wrapped her legs high around his waist as he continued to thrust in and out. Hot, passionate kisses were shared between the two of them. Their eyes stared at each other as Rick continued to make love to his wife.

A few days later...

Rick hung up the phone as he looked at his family waiting for him to join them in the living room so they could leave on their trip.

"Judith honey, I have something to tell you. Aunt Carol isn't going to be coming around here or to Uncle Daryl's house for a little while," Rick confessed. He told his sister she wasn't welcomed around anymore and Daryl did the same after she started a fight with Daryl's wife Rosita.

Judith nodded her head, "It's ok Dad. I know Aunt Carol was mean to Mom and to Aunt Rosita. It's best that she doesn't come here."

Rick was surprised on how well his daughter had taken the news, so was Michonne.

"Ok, well is everyone ready to go?" Michonne asked as she held her son and attempted to grab the suitcases.

Carl was drinking his juice as he replied, "Airplane now?"

"Yes, buddy we're going on an airplane," Rick said as he picked his son up. When Rick found out the day they had their sonogram that he and Michonne were having a boy, he was overjoyed. A few happy tears escaped his blue eyes as he kissed Michonne's lips when she laid on the exam table, during the doctor's appointment. The day Carl was born, Rick cried again. The small boy looked like a mix between he and Michonne. He was so adorable and had been a well behaved baby. Judith loved her little brother and was happy to help at any chance she could.

The Grimes family loaded up in Rick's SUV and headed to the airport for their vacation. After getting through security and boarding the plane, it took off. Rick held Judith's hand as he knew she was scared. Michonne was at the end of the row trying to comfort Carl who was crying from the plane pressure and his ears popping.

"Its ok buddy, it's ok my sweet boy," Michonne said as she rocked him. She used her other hand to rub Judith's other hand, "It's ok Judith, we're going to be in Orlando very soon, you're doing great." Judith squeezed Michonne's hand.

Rick looked over at Michonne's calm nature and said, "I married the most amazing woman." His wife looked over at him and whispered, "Thank you." Her smiled still made Rick's heart race just like the day they met years ago on that airplane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to turbulance we will be landing in Fort Lauderdale for a 3 hour layover at which point we will board another plane to Orlando," the Captain said.

Judith looked at her parents and said, "what does that mean?" Rick explained what a layover meant.

As the plane landed, they exited the plane and found chairs to sit in as they waited for the next plane.

"I want to go to Disney World, layover's are awful," Judith said as she huffed and crossed her arms in the seat. She was getting to an age of having attiudes and Rick along with Michonne tried to diffuse it as quick as possible.

"Not all layovers are bad, isn't that right Rick?" Michonne asked with a smile as she held a sleeping Carl in her arms.

Rick Grimes smiled big and replied, "Not all layovers are bad. Actually the greatest events that have ever happened in my life were a result of a layover."

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story! I should have updated and closed the story a long time ago, I apologzie that didn't happen sooner as I wrote new stories. I hope you enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
